


Wie versorgt man eine eiternde Wunde

by TheCatweazle



Series: Hammer - Deutsch [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Zootopia Police Department
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatweazle/pseuds/TheCatweazle
Summary: Dawn Bellwether wurde festgenommen - und jetzt? Was passiert mit Judy Hopps, dem Kaninchen, das die meisten Raubtiere nach der katastrophalen Pressekonferenz zum Staatsfeind Nummer Eins erklärt haben? Was passiert mit dem Trickbetrüger Nick Wilde? Wird er eine Chance bekommen, Polizist zu werden? Können sie die Wunden heilen, die sie geschlagen haben?





	1. Alles, was zurückblieb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Treat a Festering Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446493) by [TheCatweazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatweazle/pseuds/TheCatweazle). 

**Hallo, meine lieben Zootopier!**

**Mein Name ist Jens Ostendorf, in der Fanfiction-Gemeinde auch bekannt als TheCatweazle. Und dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner Geschichte „How to Treat a Festering Wound,“ oder kurz „Wound,“ die man ebenfalls auf AO3 finden kann. Und sie existiert nur aus einem Grund: Meine Frau beherrscht zwar die englische Sprache einigermaßen, aber nicht annähernd gut genug, um eine komplexe Geschichte lesen und verstehen zu können. Nur ihr zuliebe habe ich damit angefangen, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen, und nachdem mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass es eine gute Idee sei, habe ich entschieden, auch andere daran teilhaben zu lassen, welche die Geschichte wegen mangelnder Englischkenntnisse bislang nicht lesen konnten.**

**Vorweg einige kleinere technische Anmerkungen, nur um der „Political Correctness“ Genüge zu tun: Ich werde bei persönlicher Ansprache an Dich, lieber Leser, ausschließlich die Duz-Form verwenden. Nicht aus Respektlosigkeit vor Dir, sondern nur, weil es einfacher ist, als zwischen dem „Sie“ und dem „Du“ zu pendeln. Die englische Sprache kennt das Problem nicht, und ich mache hier im Prinzip nur das, was ich in der englischen Version auch schon getan habe.**

**Eine weitere wichtige Sache ist, dass es in meiner Geschichte und den Anmerkungen keine expliziten weiblichen Formen gibt. Ich werde nicht „Leserinnen und Leser“ oder etwas Ähnliches schreiben, und schon gar nicht werde ich mit dem großen Binnen-I oder dem „Gender-Sternchen“ hantieren. Derartige Verrenkungen sehen dämlich aus und stören den Lesefluss, zumal es in der englischen Sprache das Problem überhaupt nicht gibt. Wenn ich nur die männliche (oder weibliche) Form verwende, ist das andere Geschlecht automatisch miteinbezogen. **

**Und nein, das ist kein Machogehabe meinerseits, eher das Gegenteil: Ich bin zwar ein Mann, aber ein Feminist alter Schule. Für mich ist die Welt erst dann gerecht, wenn Frauen in allen Belangen die selben Chancen erhalten wie Männer. Ich finde nur, dass die deutsche Sprache ein denkbar schlechtes Schlachtfeld für diese Diskussion ist. Anstatt sich um die Verschandelung der deutschen Sprache zu kümmern, die bei den patriarchalisch ausgerichteten Entscheidungsträgern garantiert zu keiner Änderung des Verhaltens führt, sollte man für wirkliche Gleichberechtigung in allen Belangen kämpfen. Schlichte Worte oder Verhunzung von Wörtern werden dieses Ziel niemals erreichen können.**

**Alle diejenigen, die sowohl Englisch als auch Deutsch beherrschen und diese Geschichte bereits kennen, werden bemerken, dass meine Übersetzung sich so nah wie möglich am Original bewegt. Bedeutende Unterschiede gibt es allerdings bei den Namen und Fakten, die im Film dargestellt werden. Beispielsweise heißt in meinen Geschichten die Stadt, anders als in der deutschen Version des Films, nicht Zootropolis, sondern Zootopia, einfach deshalb, weil das der Name der Stadt im amerikanischen Original ist - für den europäischen Markt wurde der Name aufgrund eines Urheberrechts-Problems abgeändert. Da ich allerdings den Film fast nur im amerikanischen Original gesehen habe, wird die Stadt für mich immer Zootopia heißen - somit auch in dieser Geschichte.**

**Auch sonst habe ich mir einige Freiheiten erlaubt, die sich so im Film nicht finden lassen. Im ersten Kapitel befindet sich eine mehr oder weniger komplette Wiedergabe der Szene im Naturkundemuseum - Bellwethers Geständnis und alles, was damit zusammenhängt. Der Wortlaut ihrer kurzen Ansprache stimmt nicht vollkommen mit dem überein, der im Film wiedergegeben wird. Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich erneut das amerikanische Original genommen und schlicht selbst übersetzt habe. Auch heißt bei mir die Pflanze _Midnicampum holicithias_ nicht „Königin der Nacht,“ sondern so wie im Original: Nighthowler, woraus in der Übersetzung Nachtheuler wird. Das sind nur einige von vielen Beispielen.**

**Bei den Stadtvierteln und Namen der Ortschaften bin ich allerdings bei den ursprünglichen englischen Begriffen geblieben, so wie es teilweise auch im Film ist - „Tundratown“ heißt in der englischen und deutschen Version so, wohingegen der „Rainforest District“ mit „Amazonas-Viertel“ übersetzt wird, was schlicht und ergreifend Quatsch ist - „Regenwald-Viertel“ wäre die einzig richtige Übersetzung. Weil in dieser Hinsicht Chaos zu herrschen scheint, bin ich schlicht bei den englischen Begriffen geblieben; schließlich heißt „Chinatown“ auch im Deutschen so.**

**Insofern hat es wenig Sinn, mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Begrifflichkeiten im Film andere sind. Mir ist das bewusst, aber da ich die deutsche Version ohnehin für bestenfalls mäßig gelungen halte, habe ich mich dafür entschieden, lieber eine korrekte Übersetzung anzufertigen, als mich an der deutschen Version des Films zu orientieren.**

**Bevor ich mit dem Kapitel loslege, eine ehrlich gemeinte Warnung: Die Anmerkungen, die ich jedem meiner Kapitel hinzufüge, sind oft genauso lang wie das Kapitel selber. Ich verspüre oft das Bedürfnis, zu erklären, warum ich etwas gemacht habe, warum ich gerade das geschrieben habe, was ich geschrieben habe, was für Hintergrundinformationen ich benutzt habe. In der Vergangenheit wurde mir von mehreren Leuten mitgeteilt, diese langatmigen Informationen seien in der Fanfiction-Gemeinde als „Catweazeling“ bekannt. Ich fasse das als Lob auf. Und deshalb sollte jeder verstehen können, warum ich kein Interesse daran habe, an diesem Ansatz etwas zu ändern. Und falls Du Interesse daran hast, zu erfahren, warum ich diese Geschichte eben in genau dieser Form geschrieben habe, möchte ich Dich darum bitten, diese Anmerkungen auch zu lesen. Ich verspreche, dass ich mir alle Mühe geben werde, sie interessant zu gestalten!**

**Okay, die Show beginnt!**

**Die Geschichte selbst fängt mitten in den Ereignissen des Films an, ein paar Minuten nachdem Chief Bogo und die Polizeibeamten des ZPD Dawn Bellwether festgenommen haben, und es sind so viele durch den Film vorgegebene und von mir selbst geschaffene Akteure drin enthalten, dass es eine Sisyphusaufgabe wäre, alle zu nennen. Die Alterseinstufung ist „Teenager und älter,“ denn einige der Dinge, die in meinen Geschichten stehen, sind nichts für Zartbesaitete. Zootopia/Zoomania mag zwar ein für Kinder jeglichen Alters geeigneter Film sein; diese Geschichte ist es nicht. Auch bin ich dafür bekannt, hin und wieder Schimpfworte zu verwenden. Ich mache sowohl im richtigen Leben als auch in meinen Geschichten. Manchmal sind die Dinge einfach Scheiße, und wenn das so ist, sollte man das meiner Meinung nach auch genauso sagen dürfen. Ergo werden die Akteure in meinen Geschichten hin und wieder Schimpfworte verwenden, selbst jene „Gutmenschen“ wie Judy. Nicht oft, sicherlich nicht regelmäßig, aber sie machen es. Falls Dich das stört, tut es mir aufrichtig leid, aber es ist meine Geschichte, und ich erzähle sie so, wie ich es für richtig halte.**

**Bevor ich mich den legalen Dingen widme, noch zwei kurze persönliche Anmerkungen:**

**Ich verfolge eine strikte Kommentar-Antwort-Politik. Ich werde versuchen, jeden mir zugesandten Kommentar zu beantworten. Das mag manchmal ein paar Tage dauern, aber Du kannst Dich darauf verlassen, dass Du immer eine Antwort erhalten wirst. Kritik, selbst wenn sie harsch ist, ist stets willkommen. Ebenso wie Vorschläge oder Hinweise zu meinen Geschichten. Und solltest Du mir Lob oder Worte der Aufmunterung schicken wollen, werde ich Dich sicher nicht daran hindern. ;-)**

**Falls Dir das hier zu mühsam ist, kannst Du mich auch auf Discord finden, auf den „Zootopia“ und „ZNN Community Discord“ Kanälen. Mein Nutzername ist „TheCatweazle.“**

**Neue Kapitel werden meist auf sich warten lassen. Ich bin gerade dabei, die Ursprungsgeschichte und ihre Nachfolger „Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life“ und „Hammer to Fall“ zu überarbeiten. Darauf liegt momentan mein Fokus, denn ich will unbedingt so schnell wie möglich wieder zu „Hammer“ zurückkehren können - diese Geschichte ist momentan nicht einmal halb fertig, und ich brenne darauf, mich ihr endlich wieder widmen zu können. Ich werde nur dann damit weitermachen, diese Geschichte und die nachfolgenden zu übersetzen, wenn ich Zeit und Lust dazu habe, und das kann mitunter eine Weile dauern. Zumal ich festgestellt habe, dass es oftmals genauso lange dauert, ein Kapitel zu übersetzen, wie es gedauert hat, es zu schreiben. Manchmal sogar länger. Diese Geschichten waren immer in der englischen Sprache konzipiert worden, und manchmal ist eine Übersetzung einfach nur eine Heidenarbeit, selbst wenn man einen eigenen Text übersetzt.**

**Nun zum ganzen rechtlichen Krempel:**

**Diese Geschichte und alles, was darin ist, wurde von mir, Jens „The Catweazle“ Ostendorf, Brake, Deutschland, zwischen 2016 und 2019 geschrieben und 2019 übersetzt. Bis auf eine Ausnahme ist es ausschließlich meine Arbeit. Es wird zwar einige Zitate aus anderen Quellen geben, aber diese werden immer als solche gekennzeichnet. Beispielsweise beginnt jedes meiner Kapitel mit einem Zitat aus einem Lied, das zum jeweiligen Kapitel passt. Falls ich an einem Punkt vergessen haben sollte, ein Zitat als solches zu kennzeichnen, lass es mich bitte wissen, damit ich die notwendigen Korrekturen machen kann.**

**(Wo wir gerade dabei sind, für alle, die meine Geschichten schon auf Englisch gelesen haben, ich werde mein Spiel mit den versteckten Zitaten hier übrigens nicht machen. Fast alle meine Zitate stammen aus englischen Quellen, und in der Übersetzung verlieren sie meist jeglichen Bezug zum Original. Insofern ist es Quatsch, hier Zitate anzugeben, die vollkommen anders sind als jene, die mir als Inspiration dienten.)**

**Und die vorhin erwähnte Ausnahme lautet natürlich wie folgt:**

**Der Film „Zoomania“ respektive „Zootopia“ und alles, was darin enthalten ist, ist geistiges Eigentum von Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Animation Studios, Copyright 2016. Mir gehört davon nichts. Ich werde auch nie etwas Anderes behaupten. Den Film zu sehen hat mir einen solchen Spaß gemacht, dass ich keine Absicht habe, Disney und den Leuten, die den Film gemacht haben, irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen. Ich benutze den Inhalt des Films lediglich für meine eigenen finsteren Zwecke. Und dabei sollten wir es bewenden lassen, oder?**

* * *

Kapitel Eins

** Alles, was zurückblieb **

_Oh, is it me they call hero? Oh, is it me they await? Oh, is it me they call hero? Heroes are there to change fate._

Van Canto: „Hero“ (Musik und Text von Stefan Schmidt, aus dem Album „Hero,“ GUN Records (Sony BMG), 2008 - Übersetzung: „Oh, bin ich es, den sie Held nennen? Oh, bin ich es, auf den sie warten? Oh, bin ich es, den sie Held nennen? Helden sind dazu da, das Schicksal zu ändern.“

* * *

**Naturkundemuseum von Zootopia, City Center, Zootopia**

Ein Rauschen. Dann plötzlich Worte. „... _es nicht leid?_“ Dawn Bellwethers Stimme klang ein wenig verzerrt, dank der eher schlechten Aufnahmequalität, aber sie war eindeutig zu erkennen - und somit ein unschätzbar wichtiges Beweismittel vor Gericht. „_Raubtiere! Sie mögen stark und laut sein, aber es gibt zehnmal mehr Beute- als Raubtiere_.“

„_Ich hoffe, das klappt_,“ sagte eine andere Stimme. Eine männliche, wenig mehr als ein Flüstern. Ein Kratzgeräusch übertönte um ein Haar die Stimme. „_Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal in ein Museum eindringe, um dann Ausstellungsstücke herum zu schieben_.“

Chief Adrian Bogo sah hinunter auf den Rotfuchs, der vor ihm stand. Es sah aus, als ruhe sein linker Arm auf dem Rücken des Tiers, das neben ihm stand, aber seine Haltung machte deutlich, dass der Fuchs vielmehr dafür sorgte, dass das andere Tier stehenblieb.

„_Schau mal, sie passen perfekt! Als sei die Waffe für sie gebaut worden_.“ Eine weibliche Stimme, erneut wenig mehr als ein Flüstern. Bogo sah das andere Tier vor ihm an. Es war offensichtlich, dass Judy Hopps schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihr übel mitgespielt; ihr Aussehen ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. Dazu kam noch, dass sie offensichtlich unter Schmerzen litt - sie stand auf einem Bein und hatte das andere Bein angewinkelt, damit es nicht den Boden berührte. Ein rotes Tuch, offensichtlich ein Taschentuch, war um ihr rechtes Bein gewickelt, wohl weil es vor kurzem noch geblutet hatte. Allerdings gaben ihre Gesichtszüge weder Schmerzen noch sonstiges Unwohlsein preis - sie zeigten das breiteste Grinsen, dass Bogo jemals auf dem Gesicht eines Kaninchens gesehen hatte.

„_Denken Sie drüber nach - 90 Prozent der Bevölkerung, vereint gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind. Wir werden unaufhaltsam sein_.“ Noch einmal Bellwether. Sie sprach in einem Tonfall, den Bogo von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. Das fromme Lamm war verschwunden und durch etwas ersetzt worden, das beinahe klang wie ... _ein Raubtier_.

„_Das verdammte Schaf kann nicht mal rechnen_.“ Wieder der Fuchs. „_Zehn-zu-Eins sind fast _91_ Prozent_.“

„_Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Korinthenkacker bist?_“ Hopps.

„_Hast ja nicht lange gebraucht, um das zu merken, Puschel_.“ Eine Pause. „_Ich schätze, es ist besser, wenn ich das Serum nehme. Ich habe Brusttaschen. Warum gibt es bei Frauenkleidung eigentlich keine Taschen?_“

„_Hey, meine Hose _hat_ Taschen!_“

„_Ja, und das Ding da rein zu stecken, wäre eine echt dumme Idee. Es scheint ziemlich zerbrechlich zu sein, und wenn es in deiner Tasche zerbricht, muss ich mich mit einem wilden Kaninchen herumschlagen. Funktioniert der Kugelschreiber?_“

„_Tut er_.“

„_Sicher?_“

„_Todsicher!_“

„_Klasse! Okay, dann mal los! Halt dich fest!_“

Das Geräusch schneller Schritte, dann das _Klong!_ einer Metallstange, die auf Beton trifft. Bellwether, jetzt rufend: „_Da drüben!_“ Weitere Schritte, verbunden mit Keuchen und Schnaufen. Etwas, das wie ein Schlag klang, gefolgt von Schmerzenslauten. Dann Schweigen. Zumindest für ein paar Sekunden.

„Das war’s?“ fragte Bogo.

„Einen Moment Geduld,“ sagte der Fuchs mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Plötzlich Gelächter. „_Sie wären wohl besser auf Ihrer Karottenfarm geblieben, was?_“ Wieder Bellwether. „_Wirklich schade eigentlich. Ich ... ich habe Sie gemocht_.“ Bogo wusste nicht warum, aber die Stimme, die er in den letzten Jahren so häufig gehört hatte, hatte noch nie so unaufrichtig geklungen.

Plötzlich erscholl Hopps‘ Stimme, laut und kräftig: „_Und was machen Sie jetzt? Mich umbringen?_“

Bellwethers Antwort bestand aus einem fröhlich klingenden Kichern. „_Aber nein, natürlich nicht!_“ Mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit wurde ihre Stimme bedrohlich. „_Das macht er_.“

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, wie eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer, ein Ächzen, Hopps‘ Rufe: „_Nein! Oh, Nick!_“

Bogo sah den Fuchs an. Auf der linken Seite seines Halses zeigte sich ein blauer Klecks. „Was ist das?“

„Blaubeeren. Vom Bauernhof ihrer Familie,“ antwortete der Fuchs. „Sie sind köstlich. Sollten Sie probieren.“

Bogo schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf dieses seltsame (und ganz sicher nicht dienstlich gelieferte) möhrenförmige Diktiergerät.

Bellwether hatte gerade ihren Telefonanruf beendet, in welchem sie das ZPD von einem Notfall im Naturkundemuseum unterrichtet hatte. Nun war wieder Hopps zu hören. „_Nein, Nick! Tu das nicht! Kämpf dagegen an!_”

Bellwethers Stimme drang dazwischen. “_Oh, aber er kann doch nicht anders, oder? Raubtiere neigen ja aus biologischer Sicht dazu, wild zu werden_.“ Die Schadenfreude in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Plötzlich war ein Knurren zu hören, brutal und wild. Weitere Keucher, unregelmäßige Schritte, und Knurren. Jede Menge Knurren.

Plötzlich übertönte Bellwethers Stimme den Lärm. “_Was wird das für eine Schlagzeile! »Polizeiheldin von wilden Fuchs getötet!«_“

„_Das ist es also_,“ gab Hopps zur Antwort. „_Beutetiere fürchten Raubtiere, und Sie bleiben an der Macht?_“

„_Ja, ungefähr so_.“

„_Das wird nicht funktionieren!_“

„_Angst funktioniert _immer_. Und ich werde jedes Raubtier in Zootopia abschießen, damit das so bleibt_.“

Bogo nickte. „Und _das_ war das _Corpus Delicti_.“ Er betrachtete den Kugelschreiber. „Wie stelle ich das Ding ab?“

“Einfach nur den Knopf drücken, ganz kurz, Sir,” sagte Hopps.

Bogo tat es, und der Kugelschreiber verstummte. „Haben Sie das Serum, das Sie aus der Pistole genommen haben?“

„Genau hier.“ Der Fuchs nahm etwas aus seiner Brusttasche. “Ich empfehle Ihnen, das Ding vorsichtig zu behandeln. Es gibt nur noch das eine, und wenn es in ihrem Huf zerbricht, werden Sie wild.“

Bogo nickte und nahm die blaue Kugel mit extremer Sorgfalt. Sie schien in seinem gewaltigen Huf fast zu verschwinden. „McHorn!“ rief er.

Brian McHorn, der in einiger Entfernung gestanden und den Tatort begutachtet hatte, ging augenblicklich auf die Gruppe zu. „Ja, Sir?“

„Haben Sie eine Asservatentüte dabei?“

„Habe ich.“ McHorn entnahm einer Tasche seiner Uniform eine kleine Ziploc-Plastiktüte.

Bogo legte die Kugel in die Tüte. Während McHorn sie verschloss, befahl ihm Bogo: „Bringen Sie das so schnell wie möglich zur SpuSi. Und halten Sie den Beutel unter allen Umständen verschlossen, bis Sie da sind! Lassen Sie niemand, ich wiederhole, _niemand_ den Inhalt berühren! Das gilt auch für _Sie_!“

„Verstanden, Sir!“ McHorn wandte sich ab und lief, ganz getreu seines Befehls, in erstaunlichem Tempo für seine massige Statur in Richtung Ausgang.

Bogo holte sein Smartphone hervor, wählte eine Nummer und wartete einige Sekunden. „Doktor Peralta? Hier ist Chief Bogo. Hören Sie zu! Officer McHorn ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen; er sollte in wenigen Minuten eintreffen. Er hat eine Asservatentüte dabei, darin befindet sich eine winzige Kugel. Sie werden den Inhalt der Kugel analysieren. Stufen Sie es als einen Giftstoff der Klasse A ein. Voller Schutzanzug.“ Er wartete auf eine Antwort. „Was drin ist? Nun, wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt um den Grund handelt, warum Raubtiere wild geworden sind. Sie werden damit beginnen, nach einem Gegengift zu suchen, und zwar sofort.“ Eine weitere Pause. „Das juckt mich nicht. Von diesem Moment an ist das Ihre primäre Aufgabe. Alles andere, und ich meine _alles_ andere, kann warten. Sie sind hiermit ermächtigt, jede nur denkbare Ressource anzuzapfen, und Sie dürfen jeden Experten zu Rate ziehen, von dem Sie glauben, er könne Ihnen helfen. Wir brauchen Resultate, und zwar GESTERN! Verstanden? Gut.”

Bogo unterbrach die Verbindung und steckte sein Smartphone wieder ein. „Lassen Sie mich sehen, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe, Hopps: Sie finden heraus, dass der Grund, warum Raubtiere wild werden, ein Serum ist, das aus einer Pflanze gewonnen wird, die in ihrer Heimatstadt wächst. Sie kehren nach Zootopia zurück, um den Fehler zu beheben, den Sie begangen haben, und anstatt zum ZPD zu kommen, bitten Sie diesen Fuchs um Hilfe?“

Zu seiner Überraschung schien Hopps sich zu sträuben. „Dieser _Fuchs_, Sir, hat einen _Namen_,“ fauchte sie. „Sein Name ist Nicholas ...“

„Wilde, weiß ich.“

Als Bogo dem Fuchs auf der Plattform im Rainforest District zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte er ihn noch für wenig mehr als einen unbeteiligten Passanten gehalten, bestenfalls für einen Augenzeugen. Dann allerdings hatte er sich selber als jemand preisgegeben, der Hopps bei dem Versuch half, den verschwundenen Otter zu finden. Er hatte sie offen und ohne jedes Zögern verteidigt und sich dabei sogar Bogo in den Weg gestellt, einem Säugetier, das so viel größer war als er selber, Bogo hätte einfach nur auf ihn drauftreten müssen, um ihn zu zerquetschen. Und dann war er sogar im Hauptquartier vom Ersten Revier erschienen, wo Hopps beim Versuch, der versammelten Presse den Fall zu erklären, das größtmögliche Chaos angerichtet hatte.

Offensichtlich steckte hinter diesem kleinen, unschuldig aussehenden Fuchs weit mehr, als das Auge verriet.

Bogo wurde neugierig. Deshalb war er, direkt nachdem die Pressekonferenz ihr Ende gefunden hatte, hinunter ins Archiv marschiert, um nachzusehen, ob sie eine Akte über diesen Fuchs hatten, der offenbar Nicholas Wilde hieß.

Viel erwartet hatte er allerdings nicht. Zwar bewahrten sie tonnenweise Akten über zahlreiche Bürger Zootopias und der umliegenden Bezirke auf, aber selten jene gesetzestreuer Bürger. Und Bogo glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, dass all die Behauptungen, man könne Füchsen generell nicht trauen, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Soweit er wusste, konnten sie von diesem Bürger Zootopias keine Kriminalakte haben.

Und dann hatte ihm, zu seinem Erstaunen, Benjamin Clawhauser eine Akte vorgelegt, die fast fünf Zentimeter dick war.

Anscheinend war Wilde nicht unbedingt ein gesetzestreuer Bürger.

Bogo hatte den Abend damit verbracht, die Akte zu studieren, was sich als eine sowohl faszinierende als auch höchst informative Lektüre entpuppte. Es schien, dass Wilde sich seit vielen Jahren an der Grenze des Illegalen bewegt hatte. Bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten war er von Polizeibeamten verhört worden, aber niemand hatte ihm jemals ein echtes Verbrechen nachweisen können. Nachdem er ein paar Seiten gelesen hatte, war Bogo überzeugt gewesen, den Lebenslauf eines eingefleischten Trickbetrügers vor sich zu haben, einer Person, die ihren Lebensunterhalt damit verdiente, andere Säugetiere um ihr Erspartes zu bringen. Und es schien, als sei er dabei überaus erfolgreich gewesen.

Immerhin hatte niemand es je geschafft, etwas zu beweisen.

Je mehr Bogo gelesen hatte, desto mehr hatte das Säugetier ihn fasziniert. Die Zahl seiner Geschäftspartner zum Beispiel war schlichtweg beeindruckend. Er war bekannt dafür, mit einem anderen bekannten Trickbetrüger, einem Fennek namens Stanley A. Barks zusammenzuarbeiten, der zudem als die Geißel sämtlicher öffentlicher Angestellter Zootopias galt, denn als Graffiti-Künstler hatte er zahllose städtische Gebäude „verschönert.“ Wilde hatte dem Vernehmen nach mit einer berüchtigten Hackerin namens Kathleen D. Fulva kooperiert (die momentan in der Städtischen Justizvollzugsanstalt Zootopias eine Gefängnisstrafe wegen Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums und der Beschädigung zahlloser Computersysteme absaß), er hatte mit einem mysteriösen Vollstrecker zusammengearbeitet, der nur als Arctic Fire bekannt war (momentaner Aufenthaltsort unbekannt, vermutlich verstorben), und zu guter Letzt hatte er für mehrere Jahre für ein ziemlich berühmtes Tier namens Carlo E. LaGrande gearbeitet.

Allein beim Lesen des Namens hatte Bogo sich gesträubt.

Mr. Big, wie er in kriminellen Kreisen gemeinhin genannt wurde, war der Inbegriff eines Unterweltbosses. Der Sohn eines ebenso berüchtigten Unterweltbosses hatte unter dem Vorwand, Geschäftsmann und Leiter mehrerer erfolgreicher Firmen zu sein, unter dem Vorwand, mehrere wohltätige Organisation großzügig zu unterstützen, ein kriminelles Imperium von derartiger Größe aufgebaut, dass es schlichtweg unmöglich war, zu dem Tier selber durchzudringen; dutzende Schichten bestochener Anwälte, korrupter Politiker, unzähliger Vollstrecker und ähnlicher Raufbolde schienen ihn zu beschützen. Bogo konnte nicht einmal ausschließen, dass LaGrande auch mehrere Polizeibeamte in seiner Tasche hatte. Allerdings nicht im Ersten Revier; davon hätte Bogo gewusst ... zumindest hoffte er das.

Für Mr. Big zu arbeiten ...

An diesem Punkt war Bogo sich sicher gewesen, die Akte eines hartgesottenen Kriminellen in seinem Huf zu halten, eines Kriminellen, der sich als so geschickt in dem erwiesen hatte, was er tat, dass es ihm über beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte gelungen war, dem langen Arm des Gesetzes zu entgehen, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.

Warum hatte ein Säugetier wie er, der sicherlich um jeden Polizeibeamten einen weiten Bogen gemacht hätte, sich die Mühe gemacht, Hopps bei ihrer Aufgabe zu helfen, und das sogar zweimal?

Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sich für die Zootopia-Polizeiakademie beworben?

Darüber wunderte Bogo sich am meisten.

Nachdem Hopps die ZPD verlassen hatte, war ihr Spind geleert worden, und dabei stieß man auf einen Zettel, der sich als ein Anmeldeformular für die ZPA entpuppte, ausgefüllt von einem Fuchs namens Nicholas P. Wilde.

Der selbe Fuchs, der jetzt vor ihm stand, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Bogo hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutete, aber er war fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden.

Hopps sah mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und sogar Furcht zu Bogo auf, während Wildes Gesichtsausdruck schwer zu lesen war. Zwar war sein Grinsen verschwunden, aber Bogos Wissen schien ihn kaum zu beeindrucken. Falls er sich fürchtete, gelang es ihm, das komplett zu verbergen.

Wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich war, musste Bogo zugeben, dass er derjenige war, der sich fürchten müsste.

Eine frühere Polizistin, oder vielmehr - und viel schlimmer - ein süßes, winziges Kaninchen, das er von Tag Eins an heruntergeputzt hatte, hatte sich mit einem bekannten Trickbetrüger zusammengetan, der zudem ein raffinierter, nicht vertrauenswürdiger Fuchs war (an dem Punkt neigte selbst Bogo dazu, zu glauben, dass Füchse generell nicht anderes als hinterhältig und unzuverlässig waren), und hatte mit diesem in Selbstjustiz ein Verbrechen aufgedeckt, welches Zootopia in komplettes Chaos hätte stürzen können, vielleicht sogar einen Bürgerkrieg.

Diese beiden Außenseiter hatten im Grunde den Job gemacht, für den er bezahlt wurde.

Nichts auch nur entfernt Ähnliches war ihm jemals passiert.

Eine wirklich demütigende Erfahrung für Bogo.

Wilde entschied sich offensichtlich dafür, den gelassenen, „mich-ficht-nichts-an“ Typen zu markieren. „Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet? Ich meine, außer damals im Rainforest District?“

Bogo schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind wir nicht, soweit ich weiß, aber stimmt es nicht, dass Sie in einer Geschäftsbeziehung zu einer Arktischen Spitzmaus stehen, welche die meisten Tiere wohl als Unterweltboss beschreiben würden?“

Die sich sachte weitenden Augen in Wildes Gesicht zeigten Bogo an, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Bogo war schneller. „Und stimmt es nicht, dass Sie einen Geschäftspartner haben, der gemeinhin nur als Finnick bekannt ist und mit dem Sie eine lange Liste von Trickbetrügereien auf dem Kerbholz haben?“

Hopps sah Wilde in offensichtlichem Unbehagen an, wohingegen Wilde immer noch ungerührt wirkte. „Wenn Sie gestatten, Chief, habe ich da eine Frage,“ sagte er in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall.

„Und die wäre?“

„Wo sind Ihre Pfotenschellen?“ Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, von Hopps weg, und hob beide Pfoten in einer Geste der eindeutigen Kapitulation.

Mit dieser Aktion überraschte er sowohl Bogo als auch Hopps. „_Nein!_“ rief das Kaninchen. Sie begann, sich Bogo zuzuwenden, aber ihr verletztes Bein gab augenblicklich nach, und sie fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei um. Noch bevor sie allerdings auf den Boden hätte aufschlagen können, hatte Wilde sie bereits aufgefangen und wieder aufgerichtet. Sie warf Wilde einen Blick des Dankes zu, dann wandte sie sich zu Bogo um und sagte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die zu einer Maschinenpistole gepasst hätte: „Sir, ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich wirklich vollkommen verloren gewesen. Er verdient es nicht, verhaftet zu werden! Bitte, Sir, tun Sie ihm das nicht an! Er hat sogar ...“

Bogo hob ein Huf, was ausreichte, um Hopps zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er sah Wilde an und sagte: „Es ist mir nicht ganz klar, welches Spiel Sie hier spielen, Wilde. Sie sind eines von jenen Säugetieren, welches die meisten einen Opportunisten nennen würden.“ Er sah sich um. „Ich kann hier keinen opportunen Moment entdecken.“

„Wie meinen?“ Wilde war immer noch ganz der Geschäftsmann, als stünde seine Freiheit nicht auf dem Spiel.

„Sie helfen dabei, eine Kriminelle ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, ohne dass Ihnen dafür eine Belohnung angeboten wurde. Sie helfen einer Stadt, die Ihnen nichts gegeben hat. Sie helfen einer Polizeibeamten, die Sie kaum kennen. Und als Sie sie verteidigen, legen Sie sich mit _mir_ an, einem Tier, das zehnmal größer ist als Sie selber. Und jetzt laufen Sie in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen, in vollem Bewusstsein, dass Ihnen das eine Gefängnisstrafe einbringen könnte. Warum haben Sie all das getan?“

Wilde holte tief Luft. „Ich schätze, Ihnen ist nicht bewusst, wie das Leben für Raubtiere in Zootopia war in den letzten Wochen.“

„Sie irren sich, es ist mir bewusst. Tatsächlich war ich gezwungen, mehrere Beamte, einige herausragende unter ihnen, vom Dienst zu suspendieren, nur weil sie Raubtiere waren - der Stadtrat ließ mir keine Wahl. Und jedesmal, wenn Beutetiere eine Gräueltat gegen Raubtiere begangen hatten, war der Generalstaatsanwalt, der vom Stadtrat bestimmt wird, seltsam unwillig, Anklage zu erheben.“ Er sah in den hinteren Bereich, wo Higgins Bellwether immer noch ihre Rechte verlas. „Ich denke, ich verstehe allmählich den Grund dafür.“

„Sie haben nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gesehen.“ Er machte eine Pause, dachte offenbar scharf nach, dann fuhr er fort. „Alle Ihre Anschuldigungen sind korrekt. Ich bin ein Schwindler, ich verdiene meinen Lebensunterhalt damit, Säugetiere um ihr sauer Erspartes zu betrügen. Aber es war nicht nur in letzter Zeit zunehmend schwierig, den Teller zu füllen, manchmal war es sogar gefährlich, einfach nur über die Straße zu gehen. Ich wurde beinahe jeden Tag belästigt. Okay, das wurde ich auch schon vorher - solche Sachen passieren halt, wenn man ein Fuchs _und_ ein Schwindler ist, schätze ich -, aber niemals so oft oder so heftig. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass jemand etwas dagegen unternahm. Und als Officer Hopps mich um Hilfe bat, war mir klar, dass ich es tun musste. Ich tat es für mich, für meine Gesundheit, für mein Überleben sogar, und für die Gesundheit und das Überleben anderer Raubtiere, die Belästigungen ausgesetzt waren. Ich tat es, obwohl ich mir der möglichen Konsequenzen vollkommen bewusst war. Wenn Sie mich also verhaften wollen, haben Sie jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu. So wie ich das sehe, sind meine Tage als Schwindler ohnehin vorbei.“

„Und warum das?“

Wilde sah Hopps an. „Weil ich ein Kaninchen kenne, das vermutlich einen hysterischen Anfall bekommt, falls ich meine alte Beschäftigung wieder aufnehme.“

„Sie sind willens und bereit, nur ihretwegen ins Gefängnis zu gehen?“

„Bin ich.“ Weder in Wildes Haltung noch in seiner Stimme fand sich irgendein Anzeichen von Zögern.

Bogo nickte. „Verstehe. Sie wissen, dass Ms. Hopps vor einigen Wochen den Dienst beim ZPD quittiert hat, nehme ich an.“

„Ich meine, das in irgendeiner Zeitung gelesen zu haben.“

„Nun, als sie ging, räumte sie ihren Spind aus, aber ein paar Dinge ließ sie zurück, offenbar in dem Glauben, sie würde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Darunter war ein kleiner Zettel, der momentan in meinem Büro in einem Aktenschrank liegt. Sagen Sie, wollen Sie sich wirklich für die Zootopia-Polizeiakademie bewerben?“

_Und endlich habe ich deine Schale geknackt!_

Wilde sackte der Unterkiefer herunter, seine Ohren legten sich flach auf den Schädel, die Augen weiteten sich, und er starrte Bogo wortlos an. Bogo fuhr fort: „Wenn ja, dann sollten Sie wissen, dass das ZPD vollkommene Hingabe erfordert. Entweder Sie machen es ganz, oder Sie machen es gar nicht. Es gibt keinen leichten Mittelweg. Entweder Sie schaffen es, oder jemand bricht Sie in Stücke. Schummeln wird Ihnen nicht helfen.“

Wilde hatte offensichtlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Sekunde, das ist Unfug! Ich kann mich nicht bewerben. Nicht jetzt, wo Sie wissen, wer ich wirklich bin.“

Bogo gönnte sich ein kurzes Glucksen. „Als ich Ihr Bewerbungsschreiben las, war nicht zu übersehen, dass Sie auf die Frage, ob Sie jemals verhaftet oder wegen eines Verbrechens angezeigt worden waren, zuerst das Feld „Ja“ angekreuzt haben, nur um das dann später durchzustreichen und „Nein“ anzukreuzen. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es so einfach ist?“ Er hielt inne. „Glauben Sie, dass nach Ihrer Bewerbung niemand einen sorgfältigen Blick auf ihr Vorstrafenregister geworfen hätte, unabhängig davon, wie Sie die Frage beantwortet hätten? Bewerben ist das Eine. Jedes Jahr bewerben sich Hunderte Säugetiere bei der ZPA. Aber die meisten schaffen es nicht auf die Akademie - sie werden rundweg abgelehnt, meist weil die Prüfergebnisse zeigen, dass es ihnen an den nötigen Qualitäten für den Polizistenberuf mangelt. Andere hingegen werden wegen ihres Vorstrafenregisters abgelehnt. Und nur damit Sie es wissen, das beinhaltet auch Lappalien wie Verkehrsverstöße. Ein Trickbetrüger, der sich mindestens des Steuerbetrugs strafbar gemacht hat, hätte keine Chance; er würde abgelehnt, noch ehe seine Bewerbung die ZPA überhaupt erreichen könnte.“

Wilde runzelte die Stirn. „Warum erzählen Sie mir das? Wenn ich keine Chance habe, mich zu bewerben ...“

„Oh, bewerben können Sie sich, aber in der jetzigen Situation würde die Akademie Sie niemals aufnehmen, und wahrscheinlich würden Sie sogar verhaftet werden.“ Er machte eine Pause und sah Hopps an. „Sollten Sie allerdings einen angesehenen Polizeibeamten finden, jemand wie sie, der für Sie bürgt, dann besteht die klitzekleine Möglichkeit, dass der Chief ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegt.“ Er machte eine weitere Pause, beugte sich vor und verringerte somit den Abstand zwischen sich und Wilde, während er das viel kleinere Tier anstarrte. Er musste Wilde zugute halten, dass er nicht einmal zuckte. „Und falls jener Chief sein Gewicht und seinen Einfluss in die Waageschale wirft, könnte es sogar sein, dass der Generalstaatsanwalt und der Bürgermeister, wer auch immer das sein wird, Sie vollständig begnadigen, angesichts dessen, was Sie hier für die Stadt getan haben. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeuten würde, dass Ihre Bewerbung aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ohne Zögern angenommen würde.“

Hopps keuchte auf, ihre Nase blinzelte wild. Dann ließ das Blinzeln nach, ihre Ohren senkten sich gen Boden, und ihre Züge wurden weich. „Ich kann nicht für ihn bürgen, Chief. Ich bin keine Polizistin mehr.“

Bogo nickte. „In der Tat. Sollten Sie allerdings in den vorhin erwähnten Aktenschrank schauen, würden Sie dort zudem eine Dienstmarke finden, die eine gewisse Kaninchen-Polizeibeamtin im Büro der Bürgermeisterin, ähem, _verloren_ hat.“

Hopps keuchte erneut. „Sie ... Sie wollen, dass ich wieder den Dienst antrete?“

Bogo warf ihr einen seiner schärfsten Blicke zu. „Das sind nicht die Worte, die ich verwenden würde, Hopps. Sie haben diesen Fall gelöst, und dafür gebührt Ihnen mein Beifall. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie das vollkommen alleine getan haben, und ich kann und werde Selbstjustiz _niemals _gutheißen. Von der Tatsache mal ganz abgesehen, dass Sie das gesamte ZPD wie komplette Idioten haben dastehen lassen. Ihnen beiden ist vollkommen alleine und mit sehr begrenzten Möglichkeiten gelungen, was sämtliche Polizeibeamte des ZPD nicht erreichen konnten.“ Er hielt inne. „Ich möchte Sie der Öffentlichkeit lieber als Polizistin präsentieren, die den Fall gelöst hat, anstatt als Selbstjustizlerin, die jene Arbeit gemacht hat, die wir hätten tun müssen. Sie werden immer noch sämtlichen Ruhm einheimsen, und soweit es mich betrifft, haben Sie ihn auch verdient, aber Sie werden ihn als Polizistin einheimsen, die verdeckt ermittelte, um den Fall zu lösen.“

Hopps zögerte sichtlich. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie den Mund, aber genau in dem Augenblick meldete sich Wilde zu Wort: „Das ist alles, was du schon dein ganzes Leben lang wolltest, Möhrchen.“

_Möhrchen?_ Bogo zuckte zusammen. Ein weiterer jener zahllosen abwertenden Spitznamen für Kaninchen. Aber sie schien das einzustecken, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. _Interessant_.

Hopps sah Wilde an, dann holte sie tief Luft. „Chief Bogo, hiermit ersuche ich offiziell um Wiederaufnahme in das ZPD, Sir.“

„Zugestanden.“ Bogo nickte. „Willkommen zurück, Officer Hopps!“

„Vielen Dank, Sir!“ Sie sah Wilde an. „Ich möchte Sie darum bitten, in Erwägung zu ziehen, es Nicholas Wilde zu gestatten, sich für die Zootopia-Polizeiakademie zu bewerben, Sir. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er ein herausragender Polizeibeamter sein könnte. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich diesen Fall niemals lösen können.“

Bogo sah Wilde an. „Mr. Wilde, wollen Sie sich für die Zootopia-Polizeiakademie bewerben?“

Wilde richtete sich auf und sah Bogo in die Augen. „Das will ich, Sir,“ sagte er ohne jedes Zögern. Bogo fiel auf, dass Wilde ihn zum ersten Mal in respektvoller Haltung und Tonfall angesprochen hatte.

„Gut. Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich der Angelegenheit meine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen werde. Kommen Sie bitte morgen früh in mein Büro, damit wir ein letztes Mal Ihre Bewerbung durchgehen können.“

„Ich werde da sein, Sir. Und vielen Dank!“

„Gut.“ Bogo sah sich um. Alle anderen Beamten hatten das Museum verlassen und Bellwether und ihre Handlanger mitgenommen. „Lassen Sie uns den Laden hier dichtmachen. Hopps, Sie sollten ins Krankenhaus gehen, damit jemand einen Blick auf ihr Bein werfen kann.“

Sie nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Werden Sie sie hinbringen, Wilde?“

„Das werde ich, Chief.“

„Gut. Gleich findet eine Pressekonferenz statt, die ich leiten muss.“

„Eine Pressekonferenz?“ fragte Hopps.

„Natürlich. Das ist der zweite Bürgermeister, den wir innerhalb von drei Monaten verhaftet haben. Noch größeres öffentliches Interesse kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Die Pressemeute will Antworten haben.“

Hopps sah Wilde an, der grinste. „Ich schätze, wir sollten damit aufhören, Bürgermeister zu verhaften, findest du nicht, Möhrchen?“

Hopps erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich fürchte, unser Verschleiß ist ziemlich hoch, oder?“

Bogo zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Hopps und Wilde gingen an seiner Seite, wobei der Fuchs das Kaninchen immer noch stützte; sie humpelte in offensichtlichen Schmerzen. Bogo ging langsam, damit sie Schritt halten konnten. „Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein, Hopps. Bürgermeister wird es immer geben. Es gibt bei weitem genug Politiker in Zootopia - manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie keimen auf feuchten Duschböden. Einer von ihnen wird sicher für das Amt des Bürgermeisters kandidieren.“

„Zuerst übernimmt der stellvertretende Bürgermeister, stimmt‘s?“ fragte Hopps in Richtung Bogo.

Wilde war derjenige, der die Antwort gab. „Leider ja.“

Sie sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. „Wieso leider?“

„Weil Aries ein Schafbock ist. Und vor knapp zwölf Jahren, als Bellwether zum ersten Mal für einen Sitz im Stadtrat kandidierte, war er ihr Wahlkampfmanager. Und nachdem sie es in den Stadtrat geschafft hatte, stellte sie sicher, dass er ihr vier Jahre später nachfolgen würde. Es ist nur neuer Wein in alten Schläuchen.“

Bogo sah ihn an. „Sie glauben, dass er mit Bellwether unter einer Decke steckt?“

„Worauf Sie Ihren Büffelhintern verwetten können.“

Einen Augenblick lang war Bogo versucht, Wilde für seine respektlosen Worte den Kopf abzureißen, aber da Wilde sie in einem dermaßen offenen, nüchternen Tonfall gesagt hatte, entschied er, darüber hinwegzusehen. _Ich sollte besser ein bisschen nachsichtig mit ihm sein - immerhin hat er sich gerade darum beworben, Polizist zu werden. Ich werde noch genügend Gelegenheiten bekommen, ihm Benehmen beizubringen._ „Sollte ich ein paar meiner Beamten einen Blick drauf werfen lassen?“

„Kann nicht schaden. Er ist korrupt und opportunistisch, und wenn Beute- über Raubtiere herrschen würden, wäre ihm das sicher recht, schließlich betreibt er Aries Security, eine Wach- und Schließgesellschaft, die sein Vater aufgebaut hat, der genauso schlimm war wie er. Übrigens sind Angestellte von Aries Security für eine ziemlich große Zahl an Übergriffen auf Raubtiere verantwortlich.“

Bogo zuckte zusammen. „Wirklich?“

„Sie wollten mich und meinen Kollegen zusammenschlagen, zum Beispiel. Anscheinend dachten sie, mit einem Rotfuchs und seinem winzigen Fennek-Freund hätten sie leichtes Spiel.“ Wilde grinste. „Zu ihrem Leidwesen hat Finnick immer ein paar Baseballschläger herumliegen, und er weiß verdammt gut, wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Und er ist weitaus kräftiger, als man es bei seinem Anblick vermuten könnte.“

„Na ja, Sie sind Trickbetrüger ...“

„Die einfach nur hinten in seinem Van saßen und ihr Feierabendbier genossen. Vielleicht war die Arbeit, die wir vorher gemacht haben, am Rande der Legalität, aber in jenem Augenblick taten wir nichts Illegales. Wer auch immer die Tür des Vans aufmachte, um zu uns zu gelangen, der hat wohl ein paar Gesetze gebrochen, wie zum Beispiel Einbruch. Dazu kam noch, dass sie in einem schwarzen Lieferwagen ohne Aufschrift und ohne Kennzeichen hergekommen waren. Einer von ihnen war allerdings blöd genug gewesen, immer noch seine Uniform zu tragen. Das ist der Grund, warum wir wissen, für wen sie arbeiten. Und ich kann Ihnen mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir keinen von ihnen in den letzten drei Jahren übers Ohr gehauen haben. In der Tat kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals Schafe und Ziegen betrogen zu haben, die für eine Wach-und Schließgesellschaft arbeiten. Rachsucht kann diese Tiere also auch nicht angetrieben haben.“

„Wo fand das statt?“

„In Sahara Square, in der einzigen Seitengasse der Akazienallee, neben dem Pfandleihgeschäft von dieser Hyäne. Oder war das ein Gnu? Der Laden hat in den letzten Jahren ziemlich häufig den Besitzer gewechselt.“

Bogo kannte die Übersichtskarte sämtlicher Überwachungskameras in Zootopia wie seine eigene Westentasche, dennoch musste er ein paar Sekunden nachdenken, bis er die notwendigen Informationen parat hatte. „In der Nähe sollten zwei Überwachungskameras sein. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und eine Aufnahme von diesem Vorfall. Ich werde jemand darauf ansetzen.“

„Ehrlich?“

„Worauf Sie Ihren verfilzten Schwanz verwetten können,“ sagte Bogo trocken, was beide kleinen Tiere glucksen ließ. „Eine Straftat ist eine Straftat, unabhängig davon, ob das Opfer ein gesetzestreuer Bürger oder ein Trickbetrüger ist. Falls eine Kamera den Vorfall aufgenommen hat und diese Aufnahme ihre Geschichte bestätigt, werden bei Aries Security Köpfe rollen.“

„Klasse! Das Ganze war vor 17 Tagen, nur damit Sie es wissen.“

„Verstanden.“

„Also ist Aries auch nicht besser,“ sagte Hopps. „Wer wäre da noch?“

„Tja, die Demokraten halten die Mehrheit, also kommt der nächste Bürgermeister wahrscheinlich aus ihren Reihen. Da wäre Swinton, ein faules Stück und nur an ihrer Karriere und ihrem Makeup interessiert. Dann gibt’s da noch Merino, noch ein Schaf, das vermutlich mit Bellwether unter einer Decke steckt. Sie trat erst vor Kurzem dem Stadtrat bei, aber Gerüchten zufolge soll sie für Großes bestimmt sein. Caballus wurde nur Ratsherr, um zu verhindern, dass der Stadtrat Entscheidungen trifft, die seiner Baufirma Schaden zufügen könnten.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Alle anderen sind wenig mehr als Jasager, die nur herumsitzen und nichts tun, denen nicht einmal klar ist, dass die Bürger von Zootopia zu ihnen aufsehen und sie um Führung bitten, dass sie sie darum bitten, die richtigen Entscheidungen für sie und die ganze Stadt zu treffen. Castor könnte eine Alternative sein, aber er ist noch zu jung und unerfahren, und anders als die meisten anderen Ratsmitglieder hat er bislang kaum Unterstützung. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie hoch er auf der Liste möglicher Nachfolger überhaupt steht.“

„Sie scheinen sich in punkto Stadtrat bestens auszukennen,“ stellte Bogo fest.

Wilde zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne _jeden_.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Hopps.

Wilde sah sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. „_Wir_? Was glaubst du wohl? Ich werde dich zum Krankenhaus bringen, damit sich jemand dein Bein angucken kann. Und der Chief ist auf dem Weg zur Pressekonferenz im Hauptquartier des ZPD.“

Bogo nickte. „Zu entscheiden, wer der nächste Bürgermeister von Zootopia sein könnte, fällt nicht in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich, Hopps. Das Ganze regelt sich von alleine ohne unser Zutun.“

„Ja, aber Zootopia braucht im Moment den besten Bürgermeister, nicht einfach den nächsten in der Schlange.“

Das brachte Wilde zum Lachen. „Du bist ein echter Brüller, Möhrchen! Die Ratsmitglieder sind alle nur Politiker, was bedeutet, sie sind Betrüger und Lügner. Und wenn sie keine Babies küssen, klauen sie ihnen ihre Lutscher. Das einzige, was sich ändert, sind Namen und Gesichter, sonst nichts.“

„Lionheart war besser.“

Wilde zögerte. „Okay, ja, das war er, aber ... er ist ein Lügner. Und ein Verbrecher.“

„Nein, ist er nicht. Du hast Bellwether gehört.“

Bogo verharrte mitten im Schritt. „Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?“

„Bellwether sagte uns, sie hätte ihn reingelegt.“ Sie deutete auf den Karottenstift, den Bogo immer noch in seinem linken Huf hielt. „Ist alles auf dem Stift, die letzten Dinge, bevor die Aufnahme abbricht.“

„Sie halten ihn für unschuldig?“

„Das glauben wir, Sir.“

Wilde schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst _du_, Möhrchen. Ich nicht. Er hat unrechtmäßigerweise fünfzehn unschuldige Tiere eingesperrt, um an der Macht zu bleiben. Unschuldig klingt für mich anders.“

„Ja, aber ... er hatte keine andere Wahl.“ Hopps holte tief Luft. „Er hatte recht. Als wir ihn festnahmen, sagte er mir, die vergangenen Ereignisse könnten Zootopia zerstören.“ Sie sah auf zu Bogo. „Sie waren auch dort, Sir. Sie haben gehört, wie er sagte, dass er die vermissten Tiere eingesperrt hat, um die Stadt zu beschützen. Und wenn man bedenkt, was passiert ist, nachdem,“ ihre Nase begann erneut zu blinzeln, „nachdem ich mir bei der Pressekonferenz das Maul verbrannt habe, dann muss ich ihm zustimmen. Er hatte von Anfang an recht. Man kann einem Bürgermeister keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn er das tut, was für seine Stadt am besten ist.“

Wilde dachte darüber nach. „Das mag stimmen, Puschel. Trotzdem, er hat das Gesetz gebrochen.“

Plötzlich grinste Hopps. „Schau dich an, Schlaufuchs! Wir machen aus dir doch noch einen gesetzestreuen Bürger.“

Wilde zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich sollte besser damit anfangen, mich wie ein Polizist zu benehmen, wo ich mich doch gerade darum beworben habe, einer zu werden.“

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung.“ Sie sah Bogo an. „Lionheart ist Ihr Freund, stimmt’s?“

Bogos Haltung wurde steif. „Wie haben Sie das denn rausgefunden?“

„Als wir Lionheart festnahmen, sagten Sie, ich zitiere: »Hätte nie gedacht, dass du so etwas machen würdest, Leo.«“ Sie hielt inne. „Klingt so, als kennen Sie sich schon lange.“

„Das tun wir,“ sagte Bogo. „Wir lernten uns auf der High School kennen und sind seitdem die besten Kumpel. Verdammt, ich war sein Trauzeuge! Ich bin der Taufpate seines ältesten Sohns!“

„Also waren Sie enttäuscht.“

„War ich. Bin ich noch immer.“ Bogo seufzte. „Ich muss Wilde hier zustimmen. Er mag die besten Gründe der Welt gehabt haben, aber er hat ein Verbrechen begangen, für das er bestraft werden muss. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob Bellwether ihn dazu getrieben hat, es zu tun, es war seine Entscheidung, ganz allein seine.“

„Sicher, Chief, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Wilde Raubtiere Amok laufen lassen? Die Öffentlichkeit wissen lassen, dass Raubtiere wild geworden sind? Sie haben gesehen, was passierte, als die Öffentlichkeit es erfuhr. Als wir ihn festnahmen, dachte ich, er habe es nur getan, um seinen Job zu sichern. Mittlerweile zweifle ich daran. Er hatte das Problem erkannt und getan, was in seiner Macht stand, um sicherzustellen, dass es nie zu einem wird.“

„Ja, aber jemand grundlos einzusperren, ist ein _Verbrechen_, Hopps!“

„Mag sein, aber wenn jemand dazu gezwungen wird, ein Verbrechen zu begehen, kann man das nicht als mildernde Umstände werten?“

Bogo zögerte. „Ich denke schon. Ich bin weder Anwalt noch Richter. Ich bin nur ein Polizist.“

„Und wahrscheinlich wären Sie glücklich, wenn Ihr Freund aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und ins Amt zurückkehren würde.“

„Natürlich, aber ... ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das klappen soll. Der Stadtrat wird ihn wohl kaum mit offenen Armen wiederaufnehmen.“

„Vielleicht könnte jemand sie überzeugen.“

„Und welches Tier sollte das sein?“

„Sie zum Beispiel.“

Bogo gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich. „Haben Sie nicht zugehört, Hopps? Lionheart ist mein Freund! In dem Moment, wo ich ein gutes Wort für ihn einlege, werden mir Tiere Befangenheit vorwerfen. Ich bin der Polizeichef vom Ersten Revier. Ich muss unparteilich sein. Alle Säugetiere sind vor dem Gesetz gleich. Ich verschaffe nur dem Gesetz Geltung, und es darf mich nicht interessieren, wer der Schuldige ist.“

„Aber wenn wir für einen Moment mal ihre Freundschaft und die Tatsache, dass Sie der Polizeichef sind, beiseite legen, dann würden Sie mir doch zustimmen, dass er in punkto Bürgermeisteramt die beste Wahl wäre.“

Bogo sah Wilde an, der den Blick mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Bogo nickte ebenfalls. „Das wäre er mit Sicherheit.“

„Er war seit langer Zeit der erste Bürgermeister, der sich um die Bürger kümmerte, und zwar um alle,“ fügte Wilde hinzu. „Als er Bürgermeister wurde, fingen die Dinge langsam an, sich zu ändern. Vorher war es manchmal beinahe gefährlich für einen Fuchs, einfach nur nachts über die Straße zu gehen. Lionheart und der Stadtrat setzten einen neuen Generalstaatsanwalt ein, und der erhob augenblicklich Anklage, sobald irgendwelche Schlägertypen es auf Füchse abgesehen hatten. Oder auf Wiesel. Oder irgendeine andere Spezies. Ja, der Weg ist noch lang, aber unter Lionheart fingen die Dinge endlich an, sich für alle zu verbessern, nicht nur für ein paar auserwählte Säugetiere. Er scheint an das alte Mantra, dass jeder alles sein kann, tatsächlich zu glauben. Ja, wenn ich etwas zu sagen hätte, würde ich Lionheart jedem seiner Kontrahenten vorziehen.“

„Ich ebenfalls,“ sagte Bogo, „aber meine Meinung wird als befangen eingestuft werden. Ich kann für ihn kein gutes Wort einlegen.“

„Dann lassen Sie es _mich_ machen, Chief,“ sagte Hopps.

„Sie?“

„Ja, Chief. Ich werde für ihn ein gutes Wort einlegen. Ich werde den Leuten von Zootopia sagen, dass Lionheart der Bürgermeister ist, den die Stadt braucht.“

„Hopps, Sie sind Polizistin. Auch Sie unterliegen dem Stadtrat. Sie dürfen keine Partei ergreifen. Sie müssen jederzeit unparteilich sein. Das Gesetz kennt keine Bevorzugung.“

„Muss ich wirklich Bevorzugung zeigen? Ich muss nur die Fakten des Falls darlegen? Ich kann beweisen, dass Lionheart keine Wahl hatte, dass er das tun musste, was er tat, dass Bellwether ihn zum Handeln zwang. Sie war der wahre Bösewicht hinter allem - sie zwang Lionheart, eine Straftat zu begehen. Sie hat sogar zugegeben, dass sie Lionheart reingelegt hat; das ist auf dem Stift, und Nick kann es bestätigen. Wenn ich all das erwähne, werden die Ratsmitglieder und die Bürger von Zootopia vielleicht einsehen, dass er die beste Wahl wäre.“

Bogo seufzte. „Natürlich, aber Sie müssen verhindern, dass es so klingt, als würden Sie offiziell Lionheart unterstützen.“

„Das versteht sich von selbst, Sir.“

„Und wann wollen Sie das machen?“

Sie zögerte, aber dann sah sie Bogo in die Augen. „Auf Ihrer Pressekonferenz.“

Bogo sah sie überrascht an. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, Hopps! Sie gehören in ein Krankenhaus!“

„Sir,“ Hopps‘ Blick wurde noch durchdringender, „ich muss das machen! Ich habe das letzte Mal so richtig Mist gebaut. Es ist meine Schuld, dass in der Stadt um ein Haar das totale Chaos ausgebrochen ist. Ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich muss das wieder geradebiegen! Ich muss diese Scharte auswetzen! Sir, bitte, erlauben Sie es mir, Sie zu der Pressekonferenz zu begleiten!“

„Nein, Hopps! Sie sind in keinem Zustand, um sich der Presse zu stellen!“

„Sir, das ist wichtiger als ich! Zur _Hölle_ mit meinem Bein - ich muss das machen, selbst wenn ich hinterher nicht mehr laufen kann! Ich muss das geradebiegen, und zwar _jetzt_!“

„Sie können ja nicht einmal alleine stehen!“

„Nick wird mich unterstützen.“

„Das werde ich,“ sagte Wilde unverzüglich und legte ein Grinsen auf. „Abgesehen davon will die Pressemeute vermutlich das Kaninchen sehen, das den Fall gelöst hat.“

„Und den Fuchs, der ihr dabei geholfen hat,“ fügte Hopps mit einem Blick auf Wilde hinzu.

Bogos Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er wünschte sich _so sehr_, dass die beiden direkt zum Krankenhaus gehen würden. Mit einer tiefen Risswunde am Schienbein ist nicht zu spaßen, besonders nicht mit einer, die wahrscheinlich schon infiziert ist.

Aber er würde sie nicht dazu zwingen, ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Während ihrer ersten Pressekonferenz hatte Hopps es fertiggebracht, sich selbst zum Lieblingsfeind vieler Raubtiere in Zootopia zu machen. Ihre Unerfahrenheit, ihre Naivität, ihr Mangel an Wissen, hatte sie zu einem Fehler von wahrhaft galaktischen Ausmaßen geleitet, einem Fehler, der viel Schmerz und Leid gebracht hatte.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass das aufhörte.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Judy Hopps sich bei den Tieren von Zootopia entschuldigte, dass sie Wiedergutmachung betrieb.

Bogo gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich. „Na gut, Hopps.“

_Dieses Kaninchen ist noch mal mein Tod! Sie und ihr Fuchs-Freund!_

* * *

**Und das wäre für heute alles!**

**Vielen Dank dafür, dass Du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. Und ich möchte Dich darum bitten, mir in einem Kommentar mitzuteilen, wie es Dir gefallen hat!**

**Pass auf Dich auf!**

**Jens “TheCatweazle” Ostendorf**


	2. Ja, aber vielleicht wird er schlimmer!

**Hallo, meine lieben Zootopier!**

**Manchmal müssen die Dinge erst schlimmer werden, ehe sie besser werden können ...**

**Das ist im Prinzip der Tenor dieses Kapitels. In ihm geht es um die Folgen der ersten Pressekonferenz und welchen Einfluss sie auf mehrere Tiere hatte, sowohl Figuren aus dem Film als auch solche, die ich selber erfunden habe. Es ist ein ziemlich bedrückendes, aber notwendiges Kapitel. Bereitet euch vor auf Angst, Schmerz, Unterdrückung, das volle Programm. Ich habe mich von ein paar historischen Ereignissen inspirieren lassen und mir ansonsten einfach die unangenehmsten Folgen ausgedacht und hier niedergeschrieben.**

**Es erwies sich als überaus schwierig, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, musste ich mich doch mit einer Vielzahl düsterer Stimmungen herumschlagen. Ich habe zahlreiche Versuche gebraucht, um den richtigen Ton zu treffen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen.**

**Der Titel des Kapitels stammt direkt aus der englischen Version von Zootopia. Als Judy nach ihrem katastrophalen ersten Tag im Dienst deprimiert in ihrem Zimmer sitzt, sagt sie: „Tomorrow’s another day ...“ (Morgen ist ein neuer Tag), woraufhin Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, einer ihrer Nachbarn, ihr zuruft: „Yeah, but it might be worse!“ (Ja, aber vielleicht wird er schlimmer!) Was unglaublich gut zum Thema dieses Kapitels passt.**

* * *

Kapitel Zwei

** Ja, aber vielleicht wird er schlimmer! **

_There’s desperation in the air. It leaves a stain on all your clothes and no detergent gets it out._

Meat Loaf: „Life Is a Lemon and I Want My Money Back“ (Musik und Text von Jim Steinman, aus dem Album „Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell,“ Virgin, 1994 - Übersetzung: „Da liegt Verzweiflung in der Luft. Sie hinterlässt einen Fleck auf deiner ganzen Kleidung, den kein Waschmittel herausbekommt.“)

* * *

**Zentrale des Zootopia News Network, Büro von Peter Moosebridge und Fabienne Growley, City Center, Zootopia**

Peter Moosebridge sah auf seine Armbanduhr und gab sich alle Mühe, seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Seine Co-Moderatorin, Fabienne Growley, war zum dritten Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu spät dran für die Abendnachrichten. Vor diesen zwei Wochen waren Verspätung und Growley zwei Dinge gewesen, die man nicht zusammen in einem Satz gefunden hätte. Aber seit ein unbekanntes Tier die Schneeleopardin zu seinem Opfer auserkoren und ihr Privatleben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, war sie entweder auf dem letzten Drücker im Studio eingetroffen, was mittlerweile schon zum Normalfall geworden war, oder viel zu spät.

Heute war sie viel zu spät.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und Larry White, einer von ZNNs Produktionsassistenten, schob seinen gehörnten Kopf hindurch. „Ist Fabienne immer noch nicht hier?“

Moosebridge breitete die Arme aus. „Kannst du sie hier entdecken?“

Die Oryxantipole schnalzte irritiert mit der Zunge. „Wenn’s hart auf hart kommt, musst du’s heute alleine machen.“

„Ich weiß, aber du weißt sehr genau, dass ich das hassen würde, Larry,“ sagte Moosebridge augenblicklich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum unternimmt keiner was? Sie wird seit Wochen belästigt, und dennoch rührt die Obrigkeit keinen Finger.“

White schien Growleys Schicksal nicht sonderlich zu bedauern. „Das passiert halt, wenn man ein stinkendes Raubtier ist.“ Er zog seinen Kopf zurück.

„SEKUNDE MAL!“ donnerte Moosebridge. Whites Kopf erschien erneut. „Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?“

Falls White von Moosebridges Tonfall beeindruckt war, verbarg er es gut. „Und wenn doch?“

„Das war das Widerlichste, was ich jemals gehört habe. Fabienne ist einer von zwei Gründen, warum du einen Job hast, junges Tier.“ Er stand auf und überragte White. „Ich bin der andere. Also empfehle ich dir dringend, ihr den Respekt zu erweisen, den sie verdient, und mir zu zeigen, dass du dich benehmen kannst. Anderenfalls findest du dieses Huf,“ er deutete auf sein rechtes Bein, „an einem Platz wieder, wo die Sonne niemals scheint. Zusammen mit deinen Papieren.“

Es war sicherlich ungewöhnlich für einen Nachrichtensprecher, derartige Drohungen von sich zu geben. Peter Moosebridge war aber alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Nachrichtensprecher.

Seit mehr als 35 Jahren war Moosebridge die „Stimme Zootopias,“ wie ihn die meisten seiner Kollegen, und somit die Öffentlichkeit, gemeinhin nannten. Er war der führende Nachrichtensprecher und daher sowohl in Zootopia als auch in den umliegenden Bezirken ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er war über alle Maßen beliebt und deshalb ein vielgefragtes Tier. Er hatte eine eigene Talkshow, „Moosebridge One on One,“ er hatte in zahlreichen Dokumentationen die Sprechrolle übernommen und in letzter Zeit sogar als Sprecher in animierten Filmen zu arbeiten begonnen. Er war eine bekannte Werbefigur und ein gern gesehener Gast in anderen Talkshows. Er war bekannt dafür, zahlreiche Politiker persönlich gut zu kennen, und es gab nur wenige Säugetiere in Zootopia, die mehr über politische Vorgänge wussten als er. Weswegen die meisten Bürger Zootopias seine Meinung hochgradig schätzten.

All dies hatte ihn zu einem reichen Tier gemacht. Dazu kam ein außerordentliches Gespür für Finanzgeschäfte, so dass er über ein Vermögen verfügte, welches selbst jenes überbezahlter Sportler in den Schatten stellte. Was ihn wiederum in die Lage versetzt hatte, 51 Prozent der Aktienanteile vom ZNN zu erwerben, als die Firma in finanzielle Schieflage geraten war. Somit war er im Prinzip derjenige, der den ganzen Laden schmiss.

Wenn Moosebridge jemandem sagte, sein Job beim ZNN stünde auf der Kippe, war das keine leere Drohung.

White klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Das würdest du nie tun!“

„Ich bin der Haupt-Anteilseigner dieser Firma; ich kann, und ich werde. Wage es also niemals wieder, so über Fabienne zu reden! Verschwinde einfach und mach das, wofür du bezahlt wirst!“

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Moosebridge noch bei keinem Tier gesehen hatte, verschwand Whites Kopf.

Moosebridge setzte sich wieder hin und seufzte. Die Zeiten hatten sich wahrlich geändert!

Er hatte fast sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben in Zootopia verbracht und in letzter Zeit eine Menge Veränderungen im gesellschaftlichen Leben gesehen. Jeden Tag aufs Neue sah er die Vorurteile, die Engstirnigkeit, die falschen Hoffnungen, die Feindseligkeit. In diesem bewussten Augenblicklich gab es wenig, was ihn davon hätte überzeugen können, in Zootopia könne wirklich jeder alles sein, wie es der frühere Bürgermeister Lionheart stets behauptet hatte.

Und nach der Pressekonferenz, die auf die Auflösung des Kriminalfalls der vermissten Säugetiere gefolgt war, hatte sich die Situation deutlich verschlimmert. Nun wurden Raubtiere quasi täglich belästigt. Jeden Tag hatten neue Nachrichten abscheulicher Verbrechen, stets von Beutetieren begangen und stets mit Raubtieren in der Opferrolle, sein Büro überschwemmt. Und seltsamerweise schien die Stadtverwaltung unwillig zu sein, die Verbrecher zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Mit jedem neuen Tag wurde die Lage schlimmer. Bisher waren Verletzungen und Sachbeschädigung die schlimmsten Folgen gewesen, aber insgeheim graute es Moosebridge vor dem Tag, an dem Berichte über einen schlichten Mord auf seinem Schreibtisch landen würden. Seiner Meinung nach war das nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem geteilten Büro mit einem Knall, und Fabienne Growley stürzte ins Zimmer, völlig außer Atem und zerzaust wirkend. „Ich fasse es nicht!“ rief sie statt einer Begrüßung.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Moosebridge.

„Ich weiß endlich, wer mich die ganze Zeit belästigt. Ich habe ihn dabei ertappt, die Reifen meines Autos aufzuschlitzen!“

„_Schon wieder_? Das ist doch schon das dritte Mal.“

„Stimmt. Und kannst du dir vorstellen, wer es war?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Mein Nachbar.“

Moosebridge zuckte zusammen. „Das Zebra? Augenblick mal, hattest du mir nicht erzählt, ihr würdet euch bestens verstehen? Hattest du ihn nicht zu deiner letzten Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen?“

„Habe ich, aber »hattest« ist hier das Zauberwort.“ Growley fiel in ihren Bürosessel und mühte sich, ihren Atem zu beruhigen. „Scheint so, als hätte er seine Meinung geändert. Jetzt bin ich, in seinen eigenen Worten, für ihn nur ein dreckiges, unnützes Raubtier.“

Moosebridge schüttelte den Kopf. „Der hat Nerven! Hast du ihn bei der Polizei angezeigt?“

Sie schnaubte. „Hab ich versucht. Wie es scheint, ist ihre Personaldecke momentan wirklich dünn, also war kein Beamter verfügbar, der meine Anzeige aufnehmen konnte. Sie sagten mir lediglich, dass sie sich bei mir melden würden, sobald ein Beamter Zeit hat. Was wahrscheinlich Jahre dauert, wenn es denn überhaupt passiert.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. „Also musste ich ein Taxi nehmen, oder vielmehr, ich habe es versucht. Neun Taxis sind einfach so an mir vorbeigerauscht, allesamt mit einem Beutetier hinterm Steuer. Einer von ihnen hat mir sogar den Stinkefinger gezeigt. Im zehnten Taxi saß ein Ozelot. Er schien sich darüber zu freuen, einen Kunden zu haben. Seinen Worten zufolge ist das Geschäft im Augenblick miserabel, denn kein Beutetier will in einem Taxi sitzen, das von einem Raubtier gefahren wird.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Darum bin ich so spät dran. Schätze, wir müssen den ...“

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und ihr Chefredakteur trat ein. Patrick Mephitis war ein nüchtern-sachliches Stinktier, das keinen Humor hatte, von dem es gewusst hätte. „Legt einen Zahn zu! Wir haben eine Blitzmeldung erhalten! Wir sind in fünf auf Sendung!“

Beide größeren Tiere starrten ihn verdutzt an. „Was?“ sagte Moosebridge. „Warum?“

„Gerade kam eine Meldung vom ZPD rein. Scheint so, als hätten sie Bürgermeisterin Bellwether verhaftet.“

„WAS?“ riefen Growley und Moosebridge gemeinsam.

„Ja. Soweit ich weiß, wirft man ihr Verschwörung vor. Pressekonferenz beginnt in zehn Minuten. Mike ist bereits beim ZPD eingetroffen. Macht euch einfach salonfähig; wir können uns unterhalten, wenn ihr im Studio eintrefft.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro.

Moosebridge sah Growley an, die einen Gesichtsausdruck trug, als habe sie soeben einen Geist gesehen. „Was zur Hölle ...,“ sagte sie langsam.

„Wir kriegen schon noch raus, was los ist,“ sagte Moosebridge und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Besorg dir einen Blazer und lass Meggie ein bisschen Makeup auftragen. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“

„Stimmt,“ sagte Growley und stand ebenfalls auf. „Zum Glück bin ich allzeit bereit.“

* * *

**Mehrfamilienhaus „Felinae Homestead,“ Wohnung der Familie Otterton, Rainforest District, Zootopia**

Natalie Otterton betrat die Wohnung, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen an die daneben stehende Wand.

Ihr Arbeitspensum holte sie langsam, aber sicher ein. Sie war mit ihren Kräften am Ende.

Sie hatte sich nach dem Verschwinden ihres Ehemanns um seinen Blumenladen kümmern müssen. Sie musste sich um ihre Kinder Shawn und Francis kümmern. Sie musste immer noch die üblichen Hausarbeiten erledigen. Und der unveränderte Zustand ihres Mannes lag als zusätzliche Last auf ihren schmalen Schultern.

Und um alldem die Krone aufzusetzen, ging der Lebenstraum ihres Mannes allmählich aus den Fugen.

Die Behauptung, dass die Geschäfte schlecht gegangen wären, war eine Untertreibung. Die Geschäfte fanden quasi nicht statt.

Beutetiere hatte sie den ganzen Tag über gar nicht gesehen, nur ein paar Raubtiere. Jedes einzelne von ihnen wirkte gehetzt und sah mitgenommen aus, und sie hatten alle nur wenig Geld für wenige Blumen ausgegeben. Der Grund für die merkwürdige Abwesenheit von Beutetieren wurde offensichtlich, als sie ein Plakat erblickte, welches sie beim Aufschließen des Geschäfts am Morgen völlig übersehen hatte.

Es war ein schlichtes weißes Plakat, welches in dicken schwarzen Buchstaben folgende Aufschrift trug:

**Zootopier!**

**Wehrt euch!**

**Kauft nicht bei Raubtieren!**

Kein Wunder, dass die meisten Tiere ihr Geschäft gemieden hatten!

Sie hatte das Plakat abgerissen und war dann ins Hinterzimmer gegangen, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu kochen.

Und als sie in das eigentliche Geschäft zurückgekehrt war, hatte jemand das Plakat ersetzt.

Dreimal hatte sie das Plakat abgerissen, dreimal war es beinahe augenblicklich ersetzt worden. Und nicht einmal hatte sie einen Blick auf den Übeltäter erhaschen können, der für diese Unverfrorenheit verantwortlich war.

Irgendjemand hatte die ganze Zeit das Geschäft beobachtet und sichergestellt, dass die Schikane für ihren Lebensunterhalt und den ihres Mannes ungestört weitergehen konnte.

Letzten Endes hatte sie es nach dem dritten Versuch aufgegeben, die unbekannten Säugetiere aufzuhalten. Sie war einfach zu müde.

Zu müde, sich der permanenten Schikane zu stellen. Zu müde, um den ständigen Vorurteilen zu begegnen.

Zu müde, um sich um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen zu kümmern.

_Komm schon, Natalie! Du musst etwas essen! Wenn du verhungerst, nützt es niemand._

Sie wünschte sich, Emmitt wäre da. Er fand immer einen Weg, um sie aufzumuntern.

Sie vermisste ihn fürchterlich.

Die Wohnung war verlassen, was sie für einen Augenblick verwunderte, bis ihr einfiel, dass ihre Schwester, die ihr angeboten hatte, ihr bei der Betreuung ihrer Kinder zu helfen, ihr versprochen hatte, ihre beiden Jungs heute zum Central Park mitzunehmen. Vor sieben Uhr abends würden sie nicht zurückkommen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr Tag schöner gewesen war als ihr eigener.

Mit einem Stöhnen drückte Natalie sich von der Wand ab und ging hinüber in die Küche. Nach Öffnen ihres Kühlschranks und einem Blick auf die Lebensmittel darin entschied sie, dass heute ein Smoothie reichen musste. Sie war einfach zu müde, um sich selbst eine ordentliche Mahlzeit zu kochen.

Sie schaltete das Radio an in der Hoffnung, dass die neuste Popmusik sie aufheitern würde. Aber selbst das war ihr nicht vergönnt, denn anstelle entspannender Musik gab eine weibliche Nachrichtensprecherin gerade einen Bericht ab.

„... _warten immer noch auf das Eintreffen von Polizeichef Adrian Bogo. Bislang haben wir nur Gerüchte_.“

Eine weitere, männliche Stimme war zu hören: „_Was sind das für Gerüchte? Handeln sie von Bürgermeisterin Bellwether?_“

„_Ausschließlich um sie_.“ Wieder die Frau. „_Das ZPD hat eine offizielle Stellungnahme herausgegeben, die besagt, dass die Bürgermeisterin heute gegen 17 Uhr verhaftet wurde. Weitere Erläuterungen gab es nicht, also wissen wir den Grund noch nicht. Ein Sprecher des ZPD hat verkündet, dass Chief Bogo weitere Details zu dem Fall geben würde, zu dem Grund für die Verhaftung. Im Augenblick können wir nur darauf warten, dass er hier eintrifft_.“

„_Das größte Problem, welches in Zootopia zur Zeit herrscht, ist die zunehmende Zahl wilder Raubtiere. Ist es möglich, dass da eine Verbindung besteht?_“

„_Das ist jedenfalls der mögliche Grund, der hier am häufigsten genannt wird. In der Tat ist es sogar der einzige Grund, den sich alle hier vorstellen können_.“

„_Erst vor wenigen Tagen hat Bürgermeisterin Bellwether eine Initiative verkündet, die zur besseren Kontrolle von Raubtieren dienen solle. Es wurde sogar ein Gerät erwähnt, welches momentan gebaut würde und welches es Raubtieren erlauben würde, neben Beutetieren zu leben, ohne für diese eine Gefahr darzustellen_.“

„_Das stimmt, aber die Bürgermeisterin hat sich mit Details ziemlich zurückgehalten. Niemand weiß, von welcher Art Gerät wir hier sprechen oder wie es funktionieren soll. Und es bleibt eine Tatsache, dass von den 865.000 Raubtieren, die in Zootopia leben, nur ein paar Dutzend bislang wild wurden. Kritiker sagten, der Versuch der Stadtverwaltung, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sei wenig mehr als das Abfeuern einer Kanone, um einen Spatz zu töten_.“

„_Aber es stimmt doch, dass wilde Raubtiere in letzter Zeit eine Gefahr dargestellt haben_.“

„_Das ist sicherlich richtig, aber jene Kritiker sagten auch, ihre Anzahl sei dermaßen gering und sie seien unter dermaßen umfassender Überwachung, dass es kontraproduktiv wäre, nun ein Gesetz gegen eine dermaßen große Zahl von Mitbürgern zu erlassen_.“

Natalie starrte das Radio an - den Smoothie in ihrer Pfote hatte sie völlig vergessen.

Die Bürgermeisterin wurde verhaftet? Gerede über Gesetze gegen Raubtiere? Gerüchte?

Was zur Hölle war da los?

* * *

**Kneipe „The Watering Hole,“ Savanna Central, Zootopia**

„Hey, Freddie!“ Reginald Pocock sah den Neuankömmling mit einem Lächeln an und ließ das Tuch fallen, mit dem er den Tresen gewischt hatte. „Das Übliche?“

„Ja, und zwar einen großen,“ sagte Frederick Delgato. „Und ein Bier.“ Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Barhocker.

„So schlimm?“ fragte der Tiger-Kellner, während er das Bier zapfte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Reg. Das ZPD macht immer noch nichts, und keiner kann einen Löwen mittleren Alters gebrauchen, der fit ist im Kampf Tier-gegen-Tier.“

„Nicht einmal Wach- und Schließgesellschaften?“

Delgato grunzte. „Sie gehören ausnahmslos Beutetieren. Was erwartest du?“

„Scheiße!“ Pocock seufzte. „Es wird schlimmer.“

„Was du nicht sagst!“

Während er darauf wartete, dass der Kellner sein Bier gezapft und ihm einen großen Scotch eingegossen hatte, sah Delgato sich um. Die Kneipe, normalerweise eine der beliebteren in Savanna Central, war fast völlig verwaist. Außer Delgato saßen nur ein paar Wiesel in einer Nische an der hinteren Wand. „Die Geschäfte gehen wohl nicht besonders gut,“ kommentierte Delgato.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres,“ sagte Pocock sachlich. „Aber auch nicht wirklich überraschend.“

„Wovon redest du?“

„Hast du die Plakate in den Schaufensterscheiben nicht gesehen?“

Delgato schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte andere Sorgen.“

„Verständlich. Aber ... nein, es ist besser, wenn ich’s dir einfach zeige.“ Er stellte die beiden Gläser vor Delgato ab, dann bückte er sich, um etwas unter dem Tresen hervorzuholen. „Zuerst wollte ich es einfach in den Müll werfen, aber ich hatte eine Ahnung, dass du heute hier vorbeikommen würdest, und ich hab’s aufbewahrt, um es dir zu zeigen. Was denkst du?“

Delgato las das Plakat mit gerunzelter Stirn. „_Zootopier! Verteidigt euch! Kauft_ ... das ist doch wohl ein Witz!“

„Hübsch, nicht wahr?“

„Wer hat das gemacht?“ Delgato untersuchte das Plakat. „BSB - was zum Henker soll das sein?“

„Sie nennen sich die Beutetier-Schutz-Brigade. Wenig mehr als ein Haufen voreingenommener, selbstgerechter, brutaler Beutetiere, mit viel zu viel Freizeit und viel zu viel Geld in ihren Taschen. Sie haben es anscheinend zu ihrem Lebensmotto gemacht, Raubtieren das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich habe sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie an den meisten Läden, die Raubtieren gehören, diese Plakate angeklebt haben.“

„Minderschwere Sachbeschädigung, eine kleine Geldstrafe, vielleicht ein paar Stunden Sozialarbeit,“ sagte Delgato automatisch.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, es interessiert sie, dass es verboten ist, Freddie? Sie machen’s trotzdem! Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, dass die Polizei nichts gegen sie unternimmt. Wenn du momentan das ZPD anrufst, sagen sie dir nur, dass sie im Augenblick wenig Personal haben und dass sie sich wieder melden, sobald jemand verfügbar ist. Aber sie tun es nie. Scheint so, als könnten sie sich gerade nicht mit Lappalien wie kriminellem Unfug abgeben.“ Er sah Delgato an. „Ich wusste, früher oder später würde es ihnen wehtun, dass sie Leute wie dich rausgeschmissen haben.“

„Also hast du es einfach abgerissen.“

„Hab ich. Zehn Minuten später tauchten hier ein Schaf und ein Schwein auf und wollten ein neues Plakat ankleben. Woraufhin ich ihnen gezeigt habe, wie lang die Krallen eines Tigers wirklich sein können.“

„Du hast sie _angegriffen_?“

Pocock schnaubte. „Angegriffen? Nie im Leben! Die Lage ist auch so schon schlimm genug, ohne dass Raubtiere, die nicht wild geworden sind, Beutetiere angreifen. Ich habe sie nur gebeten, das Plakat nicht aufzuhängen, und ich habe ihnen Schläge angedroht, sollten sie es trotzdem machen.“

„Und was machten sie?“

Pocock zuckte die Schultern. „Hab wohl einen ziemlichen Eindruck auf die beiden gemacht, denn sie sind gerannt. Aber das Schwein hat mir zugerufen, dass sie die Polizei rufen würden. Aber da die Personaldecke des ZPD momentan so dünn ist, haben sie wohl keine Zeit, sich mit mir zu befassen.“

„Ich schätze eher, sie wissen, dass sie Verbotenes machen, und scheuen sich deshalb, zum ZPD zu gehen.“

„Vielleicht.“ Pocock warf einen Blick auf das Plakat und seufzte. „Wie auch immer, es scheint, Zootopia ist für Raubtiere kein schöner Ort mehr zum Leben.“

Delgato gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich. „Und wohin sollen wir? Reg, ich bin in Zootopia geboren und aufgewachsen! Ich habe die Stadt ganze sieben Mal verlassen, davon fünfmal im Auftrag des ZPD oder wegen irgendwelcher Akademie-Geschichten. Dies ist mein Zuhause! Ich glaube nicht, ich könnte jemals in Deerbrooke County oder den Tri-Burrows heimisch werden.“ Er nahm seinen Scotch und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. „Noch einen bitte.“

„Sofort.“

Delgato nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas. Die drei Wiesel im Hintergrund ignorierten ihn völlig; sie waren in eine hitzige Diskussion verwickelt, und wenn man ihre jeweiligen Mienen in Betracht zog, war ihr Gesprächsthema alles andere als angenehm. Angesichts des eher zweifelhaften Rufs, den Wiesel genossen, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass sie über weniger legale Angelegenheiten diskutierten. Delgato beobachtete sie für ein paar Sekunden und entschied dann, dass es ihm egal war. Er war kein Polizeibeamter mehr und würde es vermutlich auch nie wieder sein, und ob die Wiesel in illegale Geschäfte verwickelt waren oder nicht, war nicht länger sein Problem. Abgesehen davon, dachte Delgato, waren es eben genau solche Vorurteile - dass Wiesel generell als schlüpfrig und unzuverlässig galten und man deshalb oft zu der Annahme neigte, jedes Wiesel, dass man sah, führte nichts Gutes im Schilde -, welche die Lage zwischen Beute- und Raubtieren in ein solch unerträgliches Durcheinander verwandelt hatten. Immerhin war die Tatsache, dass eine winzige Zahl Raubtiere aus unbekannten Gründen wild geworden war, der Grund dafür, dass die Beutetiere von Zootopia jetzt alle Raubtiere einer Kollektivstrafe unterzogen.

Plötzlich waren alle Vorstellungen von Gut und Böse, alles woran Delgato immer geglaubt hatte, zum Fenster rausgeworfen worden.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Es war wohl am Besten, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Der Gedanke allein war viel zu deprimierend.

Er sah hoch zum Fernsehschirm, der eine Wiederholung einer beliebten Fernsehserie zeigte. In ihr stellten eine Gruppe Säugetiere, darunter ein zornig aussehendes Walross und ein hyperaktiver Wolf, dem aus welchen Gründen auch immer eine Augenbraue fehlte, urbane Mythen auf die Probe. Diese spezielle Folge drehte sich um den Versuch, mit einem dicken Kabel die Hinterachse eines fahrenden Autos herauszureißen, so wie es in einem beliebten Film aus den Siebzigern gezeigt worden war.

„Mit unseren Streifenwagen klappt das sicher nicht, soviel steht fest,“ sagte Delgato und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Was klappt nicht?“ fragte Pocock, während er den nächsten Scotch vor Delgato abstellte.

„Ein Kabel anhängen und hoffen, dass es die Hinterachse unter einem Polizeiwagen wegreißt.“ Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Das klappt vielleicht mit einigen der Autos für kleinere Tiere, aber solche haben wir nicht einmal. Alles, was wir haben, sind unsere schweren Streifenwagen, und bei denen klappt das sicherlich nicht.“

„Warum?“

„Hallo? Hast du mal einen gesehen? Die Dinger können vier ausgewachsene Nashörner transportieren! Sie wiegen mehr als zehn Tonnen! Sie haben Hybridantriebe, vier Elektro- und zwei Benzinmotoren mit Turbolader, und insgesamt über 2.000 PS! Kein Kabel der Welt kann einer solchen ...“

Plötzlich wechselte mit einem kurzen Klingeln die Darstellung auf dem Bildschirm, und das Bild eines ferngesteuerten Polizeiwagens wurde durch das eines Koalabären ersetzt, der einen schlecht sitzenden, weinroten Anzug trug. „Wir bitten für die Unterbrechung unseres laufenden Programms um Entschuldigung, aber wir haben für Sie, liebe Bürger von Zootopia, wichtige Nachrichten erhalten,“ sagte der Koalabär. „Wie das ZPD in einer Presseerklärung mitteilte, wurde Zootopias Bürgermeisterin, Dawn Bellwether, soeben verhaftet. Im Augenblick liegen keine weiteren Informationen vor. Wir schalten um in das Hauptquartier des ZPD in City Center, wo in wenigen Minuten eine Pressekonferenz beginnen wird.“

Delgatos Blick schweifte ab vom Bildschirm, sein Gesicht eine Maske der Ungläubigkeit. Ein Blick auf Pocock zeigte einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was zum ...?“

* * *

**Städtische Justizvollzugsanstalt Zootopia, Speisesaal, Sahara Square, Zootopia**

Die drei Hauptmahlzeiten des Tages wurden in Zootopias größtem Gefängnis üblicherweise im Speisesaal ausgegeben; bis auf jene Häftlinge in Einzelhaft nahmen alle ihre Mahlzeiten gemeinsam ein. Aus diesem Grund saß Madge Badger mitten im gewaltigen, hallenartigen Raum an einem Tisch und beobachtete einige Mithäftlinge. Nach über einem Monat im Gefängnis hatte sie sich an den Anblick der meisten bereits gewöhnt, selbst wenn jener Anblick unter anderen Umständen wohl seltsam gewirkt hätte.

Badger hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal ein wahrhaft gigantisches Nashorn neben einer winzigen Füchsin umher spazieren sehen würde. Und selbst wenn sie sich etwas Derartiges vorgestellt hätte, wäre das Nashorn wohl nie so groß gewesen und hätte nie so bedrohlich ausgesehen, und die Füchsin hätte sicherlich nicht so viele Ohrringe getragen, und das Fell auf ihrem Kopf wäre sicherlich auch nicht dermaßen giftgrün gewesen.

Und doch waren sie hier, gingen nebeneinander her, in eine angeregte und offensichtlich, angesichts des Grinsens auf ihren jeweiligen Gesichtern, lustige Unterhaltung vertieft.

Andere Säugetiere sahen sogar noch seltsamer aus, manche sogar schlichtweg beunruhigend.

Aber das Tier, welches sie am meisten beunruhigte, sah von allen Anwesenden wohl bei weitem am normalsten aus.

Wer es nicht wusste, hätte Leodore Lionheart wohl nie für einen Strafgefangenen wie Badger selber gehalten. Aber das war er, und seine Situation war sogar noch schlechter als ihre. Als Kopf hinter dem Fall der verschwundenen Raubtiere war er zu zehn Jahren Haft verurteilt worden, wohingegen sie als einfache Mittäterin mit zweieinhalb Jahren davongekommen war.

Nur dass er sich nicht wie ein Häftling verhielt, eher wie ein Tourist auf einer ausgedehnten Urlaubsreise.

Er „hielt Hof,“ es gab dafür einfach keinen besseren Ausdruck. Tiere traten an ihn heran - andere Insassen, manchmal sogar Wärter -, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Manche fragten ihn wegen rechtlichen Angelegenheiten um Rat, andere verlangten nach Hintergrundinformationen über prominente Bürger Zootopias, wieder andere wollten mit ihm über die neusten Football-Ergebnisse diskutieren. Und er begegnete jedem dieser Tiere mit dem selben Lächeln, mit der selben Geduld.

Als sei er der offizielle Berater des Gefängnisses.

Das Seltsamste daran war, er versuchte nicht ein Mal, diese Tatsache zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

Vom ersten Tag seiner Inhaftierung, vor sechs Wochen, hatten ihm die Wärter eine durchaus große Zahl von Annehmlichkeiten angeboten, doch er hatte sie alle abgelehnt. Er war in allen Belangen ein ebenso gewöhnlicher Häftling wie alle anderen auch.

Es schien, als habe er sein Schicksal mit einer gehörigen Portion Fatalismus akzeptiert. Was nicht wirklich überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass er noch jung genug war, um nach seiner Entlassung wieder in seinen früheren Beruf zurückzukehren. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch einmal für einen Sitz im Stadtrat kandidieren können. Trotz seiner Vorstrafe schien seine Zukunft nicht sonderlich düster zu sein.

Anders als ihre. Im Gegensatz zu Lionheart würde sie nach ihrer Entlassung am Boden zerstört sein. Anders als er hatte sie keine Rücklagen, keinen Job, nicht den Hauch einer Zukunft. Und niemand würde eine Ex-Strafgefangene anstellen wollen, zumal eine, deren Festnahme in aller Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden hatte. Ganz besonders nicht das Zootopia General Hospital, für das sie gearbeitet hatte, bis Lionheart sie engagiert hatte, um das Geheimnis der wilden Raubtiere zu entschlüsseln.

Lionhearts Zukunft hielt vielleicht einige Unannehmlichkeiten bereit. In Badgers Zukunft sah sie nichts als Ärger.

„Was ist los, Honey?“ fragte Lionheart, als er sich schließlich zu ihr am Tisch gesellte. „Sie wirken verstört.“

Badger verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab’s Ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt, Lionheart, nur meine Freunde dürfen mich Honey nennen.“

Lionheart blinzelte. „Ah. Mein Fehler. Ich dachte, wo wir doch im Speisesaal an einem Tisch sitzen, würden wir wenigstens freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen.“

„Und das ist mindestens das tausendste Mal, dass Sie mir _das_ sagen,“ gab Badger gereizt zurück.

Lionheart zuckte die Schultern. „Ich versuche nur, freundlich zu sein.“

„Nein, tun sie nicht. Sie versuchen, _aufdringlich_ freundlich zu sein.“

Er sah sie weiterhin an, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich dramatisch. Jeder Anflug von Freundlichkeit verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Gesicht des Löwen. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber wenn Sie tatsächlich Ihre Zeit hier damit verbringen wollen, Trübsal zu blasen und ihr Schicksal zu beweinen, anstatt sich unter die anderen zu mischen, sich mit ihnen über ihre jeweiligen Probleme zu unterhalten und gemeinsam zu versuchen, sie zu lösen, werde ich Sie sicher nicht aufhalten.“ Er stand wieder auf.

Badger seufzte. „Warum sind Sie so versessen darauf, hierher zu kommen und mich zu belästigen?“

„Sie belästigen? Abgesehen davon, dass dies hier mein zugewiesener Tisch, dass dies der Ort ist, wo ich esse, helfen Sie bitte meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge: Wann habe ich Sie jemals belästigt?“

Badger hatte genug. „Fein. Unterhalten Sie sich doch mit Hinz und Kunz. Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Sie beiße, dann planen Sie mich besser nicht in ihre Intrigen ein.“

Sie hatte gehofft, ihn soweit zu provozieren, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, aber er setzte sich einfach wieder hin. „Das ist es also, was Sie glauben, was ich mache.“

Badger schnaubte. „Natürlich! Sie sind Politiker, sie schmieden permanent Ränke.“

„Wie bitte?“ Lionheart machte eine umfassende Geste. „Sehen Sie hier irgendwelche Politiker? Irgendwelche politischen Diskussionen? Irgendwelche politischen _Möglichkeiten_?“ Er hielt inne. „Sehen Sie’s ein, Doktor, ich bin genauso ein Häftling wie sie selber.“

„Sicher! Sie, der mächtige Bürgermeister, das wichtigste Tier in ganz Zootopia ...“

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, womit ich mein Brot verdient habe, ehe ich Bürgermeister wurde?“

Diese plötzliche Frage, dieser plötzliche Themenwechsel, erwischte Badger auf der falschen Pfote. „Äh, ich habe keine Ahnung. Lehrer? Verwaltungsangestellter?“

Lionheart schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war Richter.“

„Richter?“

Lionheart machte erneut eine umfassende Geste. „Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Anblick? Fast vierzig Prozent der Insassen hier wurden von mir hierher geschickt.“

Er trat näher an Badger heran, und sie wich sofort zurück, als ihr urplötzlich und unangenehmerweise sein Wutanfall im Cliffside Asylum wieder in den Sinn kam, kurz vor ihrer Festnahme. Als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme allerdings leise und gefasst. „Der Grund, warum ich mich so anstrenge, mich mit meinen Mithäftlingen zu solidarisieren, liegt einfach darin, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich hoch ist, dass einer von ihnen mich anderenfalls abmurksen will. Und falls es einer auf mein Blut abgesehen hat, wird er es wahrscheinlich auch bekommen. Trotz der Klauen und der Zähne habe ich so gut wie keine Ahnung von Selbstverteidigung. Ich mag groß sein, ich mag stark sein, aber wenn mir jemand ein Messer zwischen meine Rippen steckt, nützt mir das wenig.“ Er hielt inne. „Ich versuche einfach nur, zu _überleben_!“

Badger sah sich überrascht nach den anderen Strafgefangenen um. Und während die meisten Lionheart mit einem Ausdruck des Desinteresses ansahen, warfen einige ihm Blicke zu, die man nur mit Abscheu beschreiben konnte.

Sie holte tief Luft. „So schlimm kann es nicht sein.“

„Nein, es ist schlimmer. Nur damit Sie’s wissen, ich habe in weniger als fünf Stunden nach meinem Eintreffen hier drei anonyme Morddrohungen erhalten. Der Gefängnisdirektor nimmt sie ernst, und ich ebenso.“

Badger schnaubte. „Also müssen Sie überleben. Sie Ärmster! Das müssen wir alle. Für mich ist es auch nicht leichter. Oder glauben Sie, ich werde verschont, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin?“

„Haben Sie bereits eine Morddrohung erhalten?“

Sie zögerte. „Nein.“

„Ich schließe meine Beweisführung ab. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber, bei mir waren es bislang siebzehn.“

Badger verdrehte die Augen. „Wenigstens werden Sie das Gefängnis verlassen, bevor ich es tue.“

„Glauben Sie das? Ich nicht. Die momentane Stadtregierung mag Raubtiere nicht besonders, und ich bezweifle, dass Smellwether mich nett genug findet, um mich zu begnadigen. Nein, ich schätze, ich muss die vollen zehn Jahre absitzen, egal was ich tue. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich vorzeitig entlassen werde, selbst bei bester Führung.“

„Aber wenn Sie entlassen werden, können Sie immer noch zurück ...“

Lionheart gab ein kurzes Knurren von sich. „Ach, bitte, ersparen Sie mir diesen _Sie-waren-der-Bürgermeister,-Sie-haben-ausgesorgt-_Unsinn!“

„Aber das haben Sie!“

„Hab ich nicht. Meine Tage als Politiker sind gezählt. Niemand wird mir mehr genug Vertrauen schenken, um jemals wieder für mich die Stimme abzugeben. Ich werde niemals in den Stadtrat zurückkehren. Als Richter werde ich sicher auch nicht mehr arbeiten, und ich bezweifle, dass jemand mich als seinen Anwalt will. Meine Karriere ist mausetot.“

Badger stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Falls er die Wahrheit sprach, war sein Los vielleicht sogar schlimmer als ihres. Dann wiederum ... „Wenigstens können Sie später überleben, anders als ich. Ich habe gar nichts mehr. Keinen Job, keine Ersparnisse, nichts.“

„Und Sie glauben, ich habe das?“

Sie starrte ihn erschüttert an. „Haben Sie nicht?“

Er schaffte es, ihr ein Lächeln zu gönnen, aber es kostete ihn sichtliche Mühe. „Der weit verbreitete Irrglaube über Bürgermeister. Die meisten Leute denken, sobald man einmal der Bürgermeister ist, hat man ausgesorgt. Die meisten scheinen zu glauben, dass man im Beruf ein Vermögen scheffelt. Leider stimmt nichts davon. Ja, das Gehalt ist fürstlich, aber die Ausgaben sind es auch. Man kann zwar ein sorgenfreies Leben führen, aber Reichtümer häuft man sicher nicht an.“ Er hielt inne. „Natürlich ändert sich das, sobald man aus dem Amt ausscheidet. In dem Moment erhält man eine ansehnliche Pension, genau zwei Drittel deines letzten Gehalts. Und da die Ausgaben drastisch zurückgehen, kann man in weniger als zwei Jahren ein wohlhabendes Tier sein.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und vergrößerte somit den Abstand zwischen sich und Badger. „Da ich allerdings unter dieser ... Unannehmlichkeit leide, habe ich das Recht auf die Bürgermeister-Pension verwirkt. Ich bin momentan nicht im Amt, also bekomme ich gar nichts. Und selbst nach meiner Entlassung werde ich nichts bekommen. Natürlich könnte ich die Richter-Pension erhalten, aber momentan ist selbst das zweifelhaft.“ Sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Und da einige der Firmen, die mich unterstützt haben, ihr Geld zurückhaben wollen, werde ich, wenn ich entlassen werde, wahrscheinlich bis zum Hals in Schulden stecken. Ich musste bereits meine Hazienda auf Pawaii verkaufen. Meine Autos sind weg, ebenso wie meine Yacht, und mein Anwesen ist vermutlich als Nächstes dran. Und wenn das weg ist, bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig. Meine Frau arbeitet momentan in Doppelschichten, um für sich und unsere drei Kinder zu sorgen. Ich kann ihr schlicht und ergreifend nicht dabei helfen.“ Er hielt noch einmal inne. „Bitte, seien Sie so nett und klären Sie mich auf, Doktor, in welcher Hinsicht bin ich Ihnen gegenüber im Vorteil?“

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Lionheart sah sich um. „Sehen Sie es mir also nach, wenn ich versuche, freundlich zu sein. Das ist alles, was mir geblieben ist - freundlich und hilfreich zu sein. Anderen beim Überleben zu helfen.“ Er machte erneut eine Pause. „Vielleicht hilft _mir_ das dabei, zu überleben.“

Er streckte sich und sah hinüber zur Essensausgabe. „Ich hoffe, sie legen einen Zahn zu. Ich habe Hunger.“

Badger hatte das Gefühl, jemand habe sie mit Eiswasser übergossen. Sie hatte in ihrer Arroganz angenommen, dass er weitaus besser dran wäre als sie, während es in Wirklichkeit eher andersherum aussah.

Aber er hatte sich nicht beschwert, sondern lediglich die Fakten aufgezählt.

Würde sich alles genau so abspielen, wie er es zu erwarten schien, dann würden diese Fakten zum Verlust seiner Ehre führen, ihn bankrott machen, seine Familie in Ungnade stürzen und ihm jegliche Zukunft rauben.

_Ich bin so ein Volltrottel!_

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass Lionheart sie nicht einmal ansah. Stattdessen blickte er über die Essensausgabe in die Küche dahinter. Badger folgte seinem Beispiel und sah eine merkwürdige Szene.

Die Essenausgabe und die Küche selber sahen aus wie immer, aber die Abwesenheit jeglicher Tiere war höchst verdächtig.

Und sie waren nicht die einzigen, denen das auffiel.

„Was ist los?“ fragte jemand.

„Wo sind die alle?“ wollte ein anderer wissen.

„Ich will mein Futter!“ rief ein dritter. Andere schlossen sich ihm an, und schon bald formierte sich eine Art Schlachtruf. Doch ehe er zu viel Lautstärke gewinnen konnte, übertönte ihn eine einzelne Stimme:

„SCHNAUZE!“

Alle Köpfe wandten sich dem Tier zu, das dieses Wort mit donnernder Stimme ausgesprochen hatte. Das gewaltige Nashorn, welches Badger vorhin beobachtet hatte, war von seiner Bank aufgestanden und sah sich nun mit bedrohlichem Gesichtsausdruck um. „Setzt euch hin!“ brüllte er „und haltet die Fresse!“

Hätte ein anderer Gefangener den Versuch gewagt, die anderen Insassen zur Ordnung zu rufen, wäre er wohl ausgelacht worden. Dies aber war kein gewöhnlicher Gefangener.

Rufus O’Malley war nicht nur ein verurteilter Mörder, sein Lebenslauf voller Gewaltexzesse war geradezu angsteinflößend - mindestens vierzig Tiere hatte er zum Krüppel geschlagen. Als wäre das nicht genug, war er dermaßen gewaltig, sah dermaßen furchterregend aus, dass niemand es wagte, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Selbst einige Wärter schienen lieber einen Bogen um ihn zu machen.

Das Seltsame daran war, dass jedermann wusste, dass O’Malley der Gewalt komplett abgeschworen hatte. Nach allem, was Badger über ihn erfahren hatte, musste er in der Vergangenheit eine Bedrohung auf zwei Beinen gewesen sein, aber sie hatte ihn nur als sanftmütig, sogar wohltätig kennengelernt. Soweit sie wusste, war es Jahre her, seit er zuletzt jemandem mit Gewalt gedroht hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was diesen Sinneswandel bewirkt hatte, aber soweit sie es betraf, war die Welt seitdem ein sichererer Ort.

Das Einzige, was sich offensichtlich nicht geändert hatte, war seine donnernde Stimme, die selbst die lautesten Rufe mühelos übertönen konnte.

Vollkommene Stille senkte sich über die versammelten Säugetiere. Bis ein einzelnes Tier sich räusperte.

„Vielen Dank, Rufus,“ sagte einer der Wärter, ein weiteres Nashorn, mir eher sanfter Stimme - oder vielleicht klang sie nur deshalb sanft, weil O’Malleys Stimme so laut gewesen war.

O’Malley nickte schlicht und setzte sich wieder hin. Er sah hinunter zu der Füchsin, die neben ihm saß und seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, während sie nach oben langte und seinen Arm tätschelte.

Der Wärter war unterdessen mit langen Schritten an die Essensausgabe herangetreten und hämmerte dermaßen hart auf den Tresen, Badger war insgeheim überrascht, dass das Ding nicht auf der Stelle zusammenbrach. „Was ist da in der Küche los?“

Ein jung aussehender Ozelot schob seinen Kopf durch die weit geöffnete Tür. „Das glaubst du mir nie!“ rief er mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. „Scheint so, als hätten sie den Wilde-Raubtiere-Fall gelöst!“

Das Nashorn blinzelte. „Ehrlich?“

„So erzählen sie’s auf ZNN. Bürgermeisterin Bellwether wurde verhaftet!“

Badger sah Lionheart an und stellte fest, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der genauso ungläubig aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Beide sagten zur selben Zeit das selbe Wort:

„_Smellwether?!?_“

* * *

**ZPD, Erstes Revier, Hauptquartier, Kellergeschoss, Archiv, City Center, Zootopia**

Mit einem Seufzen stellte Benjamin Clawhauser die letzte Akte in den Aktenschrank und sah sich um. Sein Arbeitsplatz sah makellos aus, abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Zuckerstreuseln, die auf sämtlichen Arbeitsflächen, Regalen und Aktenschränken zu finden waren.

Die Arbeit im Archiv war vermutlich der langweiligste Job innerhalb des ZPD. Sicher zwar, aber langweilig. Bei der Parkraumüberwachung hatte man es wenigstens hin und wieder mit Beschwerden zu tun. Hier lockerte nichts den öden Arbeitsalltag auf - selbst der Radioempfang war erbärmlich, befand sich das Archiv doch im Keller des riesigen Gebäudes. Zudem war seinem Smartphone vor zwei Stunden der Saft ausgegangen, und er hatte das Ladekabel vergessen.

Aus purer Langeweile hatte er die letzten vier Tage damit verbracht, alle Akten in alphabetischer Reihenfolge zu sortieren. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er es mit mehreren zehntausend Akten zu tun hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, dafür mindestens zwei Wochen zu brauchen.

Er hatte vier Tage benötigt.

Clawhauser wäre der Erste gewesen, der zugegeben hätte, nicht das fleißigste Tier zu sein, aber selbst sein Hang dazu, sich ablenken zu lassen, hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, die Aufgabe wesentlich schneller fertigzustellen, als jeder vermutet hatte, ihn selbst eingeschlossen.

Nicht dass er den lieben langen Tag über jemanden gesehen hätte.

Was sogar noch schlimmer war als die Langeweile. Er war zwar in der Vergangenheit wesentlich schlanker und athletischer gewesen, dennoch war er nie das körperlich fitteste Tier gewesen, war nie der größte Ermittler gewesen, war nie derjenige gewesen, zu dem man gegangen war, wenn die Dinge ernst wurden.

Aber als Empfangschef, als Fahrdienstleiter, war er unerreicht.

Alle mochten ihn. Er war berühmt dafür, selbst die aufgeregtesten, die völlig verzweifelten Tiere beruhigen zu können. Niemand konnte über einen längeren Zeitraum mit ihm überkreuz sein. Er war einfach das Musterbeispiel eines netten Kerls, das freundliche Gesicht, das selbst die ekligsten Verbrechen, die übelsten Situationen, weniger schrecklich wirken ließ.

Im Archiv ging sein Talent, seine sozialen Fähigkeiten, vor die Hunde. Jeder wusste es, aber niemand schien die Absicht zu haben, daran etwas zu ändern.

Er vermisste seinen Platz am Empfangstisch. Er vermisste das ständige Kommen und Gehen der unterschiedlichsten Säugetiere, die sich einer vorstellen konnte. Er vermisste das Geplauder, die gelegentlichen Scherze mit seinen Arbeitskollegen, die abgedroschenen Witze, die soziale Interaktion.

Hier leisteten ihm nur seine Donuts Gesellschaft. Und selbst die waren ihm vor einer Stunde ausgegangen.

Kaum jemand kam jemals hierher, um mit ihm zu plaudern. Und selbst wenn jemand seinen Weg hinunter in den Keller fand, dann meist nur aus dem Grund, um einen neuen Aktenstapel auf seinem Tisch zu hinterlassen.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch dreißig Minuten, dann würde er ausstempeln und einen Schlussstrich unter einen weiteren vergeudeten Tag ziehen können.

Er seufzte noch einmal und begann, die Streusel von seinem Schreibtisch in den Mülleimer zu wischen.

Als sich, ziemlich plötzlich, die Tür zu seinem Büro mit einem Knall öffnete und ihn erschreckte.

Thomas Higgins, ein Nilpferd und der Adjutant von Chief Bogo, stand in der Türfüllung und keuchte schwer. „Das musst du dir angucken, Ben,“ schaffte er zu sagen.

„Was? Stimmt was nicht, Tom?“

„Bogo hält gerade eine Pressekonferenz ab. Sie haben den Wilde-Raubtiere-Fall gelöst. Rat mal, wer dahintersteckt!“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Bürgermeisterin Bellwether.“

Clawhauser gluckste. „Klar! Das Schaf war ...“

„Ich war dabei, als wir sie festnahmen!“

Das brachte Clawhauser dazu, innezuhalten. „Im Ernst?“

„Ja. Und du wirst niemals glauben, wer das alles möglich gemacht hat.“

„Wer?“ Um ein Haar hätte Clawhauser geschrien. Higgins war berüchtigt dafür, andere so lange wie möglich zappeln zu lassen.

„Judy Hopps.“

„Judy?“ Er ließ einen Freudenschrei los. „Sie ist zurück?“

„Ist sie. Und sie hat den Fall gelöst. Sie ist bei Bogo - sie werden jeden Augenblick mit der Journaille sprechen. Dachte mir, du willst das vielleicht sehen.“

* * *

**ZPD, Erstes Revier, Hauptquartier, Lobby, Pressekonferenz, City Center, Zootopia**

Adrian Bogo sah sich langsam um. Die gesamte Pressemeute war versammelt - jedes größere Pressehaus schien ein paar Reporter und Kameratiere geschickt zu haben. Das selbe galt für die Polizeibeamten, die im Ersten Revier arbeiteten. Er überflog im Kopf ihre Zahl und musste stark an sich halten, um nicht zu seufzen. Es waren so wenige ... Daran musste er etwas ändern, und zwar dringend.

_Mentale Notiz an mich selber: Beantrage Wiedereinsetzung der Raubtier-Beamten. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob der Stadtrat jetzt eher gewillt ist, der Stimme der Vernunft zuzuhören._

Doch zuerst ...

Er trat an das Rednerpult und räusperte sich, wobei er nach Kräften die ständig aufleuchtenden Blitzlichter der Kameras ignorierte. „Meine Damen und Herrentiere,“ begann er, „die Gerüchte, die Sie bereits gehört haben mögen, entsprechen der Wahrheit. Heute Nachmittag, gegen 17 Uhr, erhielt unsere Fahrdienstleiterin, Officer Christine Caballus, einen Notruf von Bürgermeisterin Dawn Bellwether, worin sie von einem wilden Fuchs im Naturkundemuseum berichtete, sowie von einer schwer verletzten Polizeibeamtin. Beim Eintreffen im Museum zeigte sich jedoch, dass die Beamtin weitgehend unverletzt war, und der Fuchs war alles andere als wild. Wie sich zeigte, war alles eine Finte, angezettelt von Bürgermeisterin Bellwether. Uns liegen Beweise vor, dass sie der Kopf hinter denjenigen sein könnte, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass Raubtiere wild wurden. Zudem verfügen wir über Beweise, dass sie diese dazu nutzen wollte, ein quasi diktatorisches Regiment über Zootopia zu errichten. Also haben wir sie festgenommen, und sie wird wegen derart vieler Verbrechen angezeigt, dass es die meisten Tiere schwindlig machen dürfte.“

Er machte eine Kunstpause, und als mehrere Reporter ihre Pfoten oder Hufe hoben und bereits anfingen, Fragen zu rufen, hob er sein eigenes Huf. „Unglücklicherweise ist das so ziemlich alles, was ich über diesen Fall weiß. Ich räume jetzt das Feld und gebe es frei für die Polizeibeamtin, welche die Festnahme möglich gemacht hat. Sie wird all ihre Fragen über diesen unsäglichen Fall beantworten können.“ Er deutete auf Hopps, die neben dem Rednerpult stand. Wilde stand immer noch neben ihr und stützte sie. „Officer Judy Hopps.“

Ohne Zögern trat Hopps auf das Rednerpult zu, während Bogo beiseite ging. Mit Unterstützung von Wilde gelang es ihr, das Rednerpult zu erklettern, wenn auch unter Zischen und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Es war er Mitleid erregender Anblick, und dass ein Fuchs ihr hilfreich zur Pfote ging, schien sogar noch unwirklicher zu sein.

Schließlich erreichte sie das obere Ende. Sie versuchte sich hinzustellen, und als sie merkte, dass ihr Bein ihr Gewicht nicht tragen wollte, setzte sie sich einfach hin.

Und sah gen Boden.

Die Reporter vor ihr riefen unzählige Fragen in der Hoffnung, sie würde sie beantworten.

Hopps hingegen ging auf die Anwesenheit keines einzelnen ein. Die Augen geschlossen, die Ohren hinunter gefaltet, saß sie oben auf dem Rednerpult, während der Rotfuchs einen Schritt dahinter stand, vom Rednerpult halb verdeckt. Sie sagte kein Wort, sie bewegte keinen Muskel, sie saß einfach mit gesenktem Kopf da.

In der Haltung eines reuigen Sünders.

Langsam nahm der Lärm ab. Als es fast vollkommen still geworden war, hob Hopps schließlich den Kopf und öffnete ihre violetten Augen.

* * *

**Und dann machte sie ... was? Ja, ich bin fies, weiß ich! Aber ich liebe Cliffhanger!**

**Natürlich dienten mir die fürchterlichen „Deutsche! Wehrt Euch! Kauft Nicht Bei Juden!“ Plakate als Inspiration für meine „Zootopier!“ Plakate. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fand den Gedanken, Plakate zu nutzen, welche die Nazis im Dritten Reich dazu verwendeten, um die jüdische Bevölkerung zu schikanieren, einfach nur abscheulich. Aber als Idee für die Geschichte sind sie unbezahlbar. (Ich schätze, es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich Nazis und Rassismus in all ihren Erscheinungsformen verabscheue. Wenn’s nach mir ginge, dürfte sich gerne die Erde auftun und die ganze Bagage verschlingen! Genug geredet!)**

**Viele der Charaktere, die ich im Laufe der Jahre erfunden habe, basieren auf realen Personen, entweder in Bezug auf den Namen oder die Persönlichkeit. Das gilt auch für den Kellner im „The Watering Hole.“ Reginald Innes Pocock war ein britischer Systematiker und unter anderem bekannt dafür, dass er den Tiger unter der Gattung _Panthera_ einordnete und ihm somit den wissenschaftlichen Namen _Panthera Tigris_ verlieh. Dachte mir, der Name sei für einen Tiger angemessen.**

**Das Nashorn Rufus O’Malley wurde mir von meinem treuen Leser GhostWolf88 vorgeschlagen, und er wird wieder in Erscheinung treten ... seeeehhhhrrrr viel später, in dem Teil meiner Geschichte, den ich bis dato noch nicht geschrieben habe. Wie dem auch sei, an dieser Stelle nochmals vielen Dank an GhostWolf dafür, dass ich diesen Charakter verwenden durfte. Er hat übrigens eine ziemlich interessante Geschichte ...**

**Eine kurze Erläuterung zum Namen „Bellwether“ respektive „Smellwether.“ Bellwether ist der englische Ausdruck für den Leithammel, das Tier, dass eine Schafherde „leitet“ und meist ein kleines Glöckchen um den Hals trägt - ganz so wie Dawn Bellwether es im Film hat. Da ich mich dazu entschieden habe, die Namen des Films einfach zu übernehmen und sie nicht zu übersetzen, blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als Lionheart’s Verballhornung ihres Namens, Smellwether, aus der englischen Version des Films zu übernehmen. Die deutschen Übersetzungen, oder vielmehr die deutschen Versionen, mag ich nämlich überhaupt nicht. Im Film nennt Lionheart Bellwether entweder „Halbe Portion“ oder „Wollknäuel“ (und den Untertiteln zufolge „Schnellfetter“). Da mir hier der Bezug zum Namen fehlt, bin ich beim englischen Original geblieben. „To smell“ heißt riechen oder gar stinken, also ist es kein besonders netter Spitzname. Aber „Lionfart,“ Löwenfurz, wie Bellwether ihn im Film nannte, ist auch nicht viel besser.**

**Das Kapitel hatte zwar ein ernstes Thema, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon abhalten, ein bisschen Spaß hinzuzufügen. Die Fernsehserie, welche Delgato anschaut, ist natürlich „Mythbusters,“ welche hierzulande auf DMAX gezeigt wird und im Original vom Discovery Channel stammt. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es eine meine Lieblingsserien ist. Ich sehe es einfach gerne, wenn sie Kacke in die Luft sprengen! Die Episode, die ich im Kapitel erwähne, heißt „Explosive Decompression“ (Explosiver Druckabfall). Es war die zwölfte Episode, und einer der Mythen, den sie auf die Probe stellten, lautete „Rear Axle,“ Hinterachse. In ihm ging es um die Frage, ob es möglich ist, einem Auto während der Fahrt die Hinterachse herauszureißen, so wie es im Film „American Graffiti“ von George Lucas aus dem Jahr 1973 geschah. (Falls es dich interessiert, sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass der Mythos zerstört ist; selbst mit einer Hinterachse, die auf lächerliche Weise angesägt und so geschwächt wurde, und selbst mit einem Kabel, dass viel stärker war als das im Film verwendete, schafften sie es gerade einmal, die Hinterachse selbst abzureißen, doch die Radkästen verhinderten, dass die Achse selber frei kam. Dazu kam, dass selbst ein doppelt so starkes Kabel den enormen Kräften, die auf es einwirkten, nicht standhielt und in Stücke gerissen wurde. Jamie Hyneman und Adam Savage kamen zum Urteil, dass im Film wahrscheinlich eine Rampe verwendet wurde, um das Heck des Autos anzuheben und es dem Kabel so zu ermöglichen, die Hinterachse abzureißen.**

**Und das war’s für den Moment. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, und ich bitte darum, mir Kommentare zu senden. Vorzugsweise in Massen!**

**Pass auf Dich auf!**

**Jens “TheCatweazle” Ostendorf**


End file.
